Redemption
by Spain the military great Dane
Summary: When Frisk, a human who just wants to help, stumbles upon a small runt of a monster barely clinging onto life he makes a decision. Rose; a monster who was sentenced to dust for a crime she wasn't going to commit is given a second chance to live though Frisk's soul.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The sheep in wolves clothing**

(Third person)

Frisk walked alone in the true lab. The amalgamates were gone, had left for the surface with their families but if any monsters were still here, Frisk was determined to find them. This run was different from his last ones; it had been more 'free'. This run had let him solve a different set of problem with different methods. Frisk contemplated the reasons why as he walked into the refrigerator room and heard something, a distant crying. Frisk ran towards the crying and inhaled it before he saw it; a dust cloud swirling up from the medical tables. Frisk coughed as he walked through the cloud, determined to understand what was going on. As he reached the door frame Frisk had to stop himself from gasping as he saw the interior. The fans were working and had pushed most of the dust into the corridor but were eroding away the monster on the medical table faster. Frisk rushed to the monster, worried as the monster cried on with dusty tears. The monster's legs had atrophied into stick like stumps and its paws were thin. It seemed to be an anthropomorphic creature with vines growing along its body with flowers that had started to wilt and shrivel along with the vines. Frisk held the figure's paw as gently as he could, trying not to hurt the disintegrating monster.

A reedy voice quavered, "Who's *Cough* there! Alphys? are you here to save me!" The monster looked relieved, its blindness giving it hope that someone had come to save it. Frisk told the monster he was a human and asked what happened. "A h-human! get away from me! I don't want the monsters to hurt me more for not killing you" The monster tried to crawl away but one of its stumps of a paw disintegrated from it's feeble weight. Frisk soothed the creature with the news that they aren't killing humans any more. He told it that the barrier is broken. A smile greeted the monster's face and it began to cry all over again.

"I don't want to die, I just wanted to see the surface, so did my family but they were executed for… Something. The monsters caught me picking Rhododendrons from the gardens for my family's grave, but they thought I was going to try and poison them as a revenge for my family's execution. I could have attacked, I could have fled and hid but I knew it was useless to fight. They beat me to near death and then they dumped me here for Alphy's experiments but she instead decided to take me in. One day she disappeared and now *Cough* I'm about to die alone while everyone is having fun on the surface. I don't know what I expected but that seems to be my fate."

Frisk tried to divert her with a query.

"My name is Rose what's yours? Frisk huh? that's an interesting name" Rose said before going into a coughing fit. Her eyes widened in panic as she strained for breath.

"I don't want to die. I want to see the surface and try Nice-cream and make friends and…. and" Rose stopped as the stumps of her legs broke off and began to disintegrate immediately. Frisk looked at Rose, a monster who was attacked and was now made to die for something completely innocent, an attempt to honor a loved one. Frisk knew he could actually change the outcome this time. He cupped his hands against his chest and summoned his soul into his hands. He held it out to Rose who felt the presence and gasped before coughing and spluttering. "I can't take this, you deserve a happy life on the surface with your family and friends… I have nothing to live for. Please leave me to die in peace and go to the surface" Rose said as she refused to take Frisk's soul.

Frisk moved closer, practically touching the soul to Rose's chest. "I can't I-I W-w-wont" The yawning chasm of eternal night stretched wider inside Rose and, as she to grew more afraid of her impending doom, the freely offered soul became an almost unbearable temptation. Frisk told Rose that he had lived more lifetimes then most people could ever dream of and that everyone deserves a second chance. Rose hesitated before reaching out for Frisk's hands. "Just promise me that if you are inside my head that you will guide me though and be my friend?" Frisk nodded before saying yes as she finally grabbed his hands with what remained of hers. A blinding light filled the room, going all the way to the surface as Frisk's determination and soul repair Rose's crumbling body.

 **A/N: Hey everyone, this story will have weekly uploads and is unedited. If you do not agree with some of the plot or hate something from this then put it in the comments and explain why you have this complaint. Also, this story was finished in 2015-2016, the writing skill of this fanfic do not reflect the author(Me)'s current writing skill.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Memories and Murder**

(Third person view, surface)

"Whats taking him so long? If he doesn't get here soon ill find him and beat him to a pulp for being late!" Undyne paces around outside the barrier, worried for her friend. "Where is the human? I baked him spaghetti with extra salt" Papyrus sits down, dangling his legs over the cliff side as he holds the burnt yet frozen spaghetti covered in salt, litrally. Everyone is either worried and panicking or confused like Sans. Sans knew about the time lines and was wondering what the kid was doing and if he was going to reset them from their happy ending like always. _"Where is he? He hasn't died – that's for sure otherwise it would have reset back by now. So what is he doing"_ Sans thinks to himself as he peeks in though the entrance and sees a glimpse of a purple and blue sweater. 'I see him!' Sans shouts excitedly as he starts to set aside his worries. Everyone runs to the entrance, excited to see Frisk again.

Rose was carrying the body of Frisk, she was solid for the first time in years and felt comfortable with her body. Before Frisk she had felt slightly hollow like the only thing binding her together was magic but now Rose felt solid and whole with a constant warmth in her chest.

Rose still couldn't grasp why this complete stranger gave up his life for a monster like her. A pathetic monster who was the only of her kind from a condemned family of criminals.

She saw light and froze as she saw the sun for the first time, it was beautiful as it set, turning the sky different shades of pink purple and orange. Rose felt joy for the first time in years as she looked down at the human's body. It was still breathing but it was just a hollow husk of its self, the heart locket had lost its glow as she walked and was now a faint red. Rose grabbed the locket and undid the bonds around the human's neck. Her soul was on full display and had changed from its normal pink to red with a pink border. She held her soul and put it carefully in the heart locket to keep it safe. It glowed pink as she put it around her neck kissing it lightly as she walked forward.

'Hey I see him!' Rose heard a familiar voice but she couldn't put her finger on who it was. She gasped as a memory of hiding behind a lamp as a short skeleton told bad puns to another taller skeleton. Rose felt something in her that wasn't exactly her but was her smile and laugh at the recollection with genuine fondness for him. Another memory of the same skeleton looking down upon her with a smile appeared in her mind as she remembered her unfair trail were she was judged for an attempted crime she wasn't trying to commit. She grimaced as she remembered when she tried to run and a giant metal machine with giant teeth appeared in front of her, power crackling and sparking in its terrible maw. She remembered the splitting feeling in her head as he peered though her, seeing everything she had done and felt. He had known she was innocent but had still declared she was innocent and had watched with empty sockets as the monsters had beaten her, toyed with her like a puppet on strings, and nearly killed her. Then those same monsters had forced her to walk down into the lab for experimentation. The warmth of happiness disintegrated and left a shiver up her spine as she felt energy crackle in her frame.

She hesitated thinking about running away into the underground with the body of the human but knew she had to face them. She looked down at herself and noted that now her vines had grown into clothing with golden flowers blooming in random locations. She stepped forward and saw many monsters she recognized, The King, The Exiled Queen, The Judge, The Judge's Brother, The Executioner, and Alphys who is the closest thing Rose had to family. Rose stumbles as she walks and feels the sweat forming along her skin as the light hits her body, illuminating Rose and making her white fur glow slightly. Their faces immediately go from joy to confusion to sadness as they notice the monster carrying Frisk. Rose stops around a meter from the monsters, terrified as they just stand there; un-moving.

Sans is the first to move as he notices the heart locket glowing pink with a slight red tinge. Sans looks into Rose to figure out what happened and sees Frisk giving her his soul, his determination. "M-my child?" Toriel walked forward and took the body of Frisk in her arms and cradled him gently crying small tears onto Frisk, the human she had thought she had saved. A spear materialized and flew in between Toriel and Rose making them both jump back. Another spear hurtled towards Rose, faster this time and Rose just barely dodged. Undyne was angry and her only thoughts were to execute the criminal for trying to kill everyone with poison first and now killing the purest living being in existence. Rose got up and felt the heart locket glow and turn green as she grabbed a spear ready to defend herself. Spears rocketed towards Rose and she closed her eyes holding the spear sideways in a defensive position.

When she felt no pain she opened her eyes and saw Undyne looking even more frustrated by the fact Rose blocked them all. Dozens of spears hurtled at lightning speed towards her. The feeling returned and Rose lost control of her movements as her hands moved to block the incoming spears. The being inside Rose shouted it didn't want to fight using her mouth to talk. Rose finally figured out what it was, it was Frisk. Frisk shouted out how Rose hadn't murdered him, how he had given up his soul willingly to save Rose. Undyne stopped throwing spears for a moment before the volley of spears intensified making it harder for Frisk to dodge. "How dare you claim to be Frisk you... YOU MURDERER!" Undyne shouted before grabbing a spear and launching at Rose. Rose dropped the spear and her soul turned red again as she dodged to the side, the spear scratching her side and causing a health bar to appear. The health bar went down from 20 to 19 from the scratch. Rose wanted to fight back against Undyne, _'attack her and get justice against her fallen family_ ' but Frisk prevented her from attacking Undyne. Alphys wanted to intervene, try and stop this senseless violence but didn't want to harm either of them. Papyrus leaped in between them noticing what was going on forcing Undyne to stop her charge, her spear inches away from Papyrus's chest. 'Undyne stop this needless fighting, Don't you see it? Frisk is still inside her!' Papyrus blocked Undyne from attacking Rose. Alphys leaped next to Papyrus as she blocked the way to Rose as well. Undyne felt betrayed as Alphys blocked the way to the thing that they thought was Frisk, it wasn't Frisk to her. To Undyne "it" was a murderer, a criminal, A genocidal freak, and the descendant to criminals. 'Step. aside. Papyrus' Undyne stood tall, looking down upon Papyrus who held his ground shakily. Rose knew that she had a chance to escape, hopefully get away from this madness and maybe even get Frisk's body back and try to find a way to give him his soul back. Rose took one step away from the protection of Papyrus and was stopped immediately by a blue spear directly infant of her. Rose panicked and ran out of safety, hoping to get to the cold dark safety of the underground. Rose stopped as spears came up out of the ground in front of her. Rose jumped back only to have a spear hit her in the chest. Rose felt her soul break into millions of pieces as she died feeling completely and utterly alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The save points**

(Rose's pov)

I woke up drenched in sweat as I looked around. I was back in the lab with the body of Frisk on my lap. 'What just happened!? I died! I could have sworn I just died! What the hell!' I shouted to the empty air, confused at how I am back from the dead. Frisk explained about the "save points" and how his determination let him go back to a fixed point. I get up and look at where I was and notice a little golden spark. I pick Frisk's body up again and notice he has the heart locket on him again. I put my paw around it and hold it tightly before plucking it gently off the human. I tie it around my neck and place my soul carefully in the safe confines. I look back at the golden spark and reach out to grab it before a black screen appears with the words "ROSE LV:? TIME:? *Frisk's sacrifice fills you with DETERMINATION". The text then switches to "FILE SAVED" and closes. 'That was weird' I say before holding the human close, his body feeling as light as a feather. I walk out the right side of the room, a map appearing in my head, guiding me towards another possible exit. 'Thanks Frisk' I mumble as I walk down the hallways, passing the main elevator and moving towards where they first entered.

I reach something like the other elevator but decayed and rusty. The door was closed but I felt something deep inside me, a burning fire, a need to open this door. I knew if I got though this challenge everything would be easier I could feel Frisk's soul and mine beating together as one both of us with one goal to open this elevator door. I walked up towards the door, its high and ominous doors sending shivers across my back but with the power of Determination I knew I would be able to open it. I drew upon my monster strength, my special ability; The last of my kind. I summoned hundreds of vines and all of them together as one beat against the rusty dark steel of the door. The door barely stood a chance against the hundreds of vines all attacking in sync and it opened flooding the room with beautiful bright white light.

OK, that never happened. I put Frisk's body down carefully before I walked up to the door. I put a claw though the thin gap and pushed it a few centimeters aside, just enough to fit my paws though. Maybe it was the human's strength, maybe though years of rust it had weakened but with barely any effort the doors pushed to the side, bending against my strength like putty to a child. I stood in the pale light of the blinking bulb completely stunned by my own strength. I picked up Frisk's body giving it a light nuzzle hoping some how the empty husk would reclaim the soul and its host's friends would be happy. Its eyes never opened and I tried to laugh off my disappointment before entering the elevator noting it still had power. It moved all by its self without the need for a button as it moved up and up seeming to go forever. It stopped suddenly making me jump in the air a little. The door opens, revealing a familiar lab.

A memory goes though my head of meeting Alphys who seemed surprised and a little panicked before talking to Frisk like the awesome nerd she is. The memory brought a true smile to my face remembering how while I was dying she tried to make me comfortable. One time getting a Tv down into the lab once and putting on "Mew Mew: kissy cutie". I remember how the amalgamates came to watch as well seeming happy but I still don't know if they were.

I smile before looking at the bag of dog food and remembering how Alphys would mix in fertilizer pullets with my food knowing my vines were a part of me. I opened the bag and ate a handful, the taste bringing back warm memories before a text box appeared. "The taste of artificial meat and dust warms your soul. Your hp was maxed out" The text disappeared pretty soon and I just shrugged, the box certainly not the weirdest thing to happen today before leaving to look around. I shivered a little not from coldness but a strange feeling of un-ease. I walked towards the exit and the glass door opens and a blast of hot air floods though making me remember why I hate the hotlands. I held the human tight hoping my slippery paws manage to hold him close as I walk. I noticed monsters who still hadn't moved to the surface, looking at me with a look of disgust and forcing a memory of talking and cheering them up flashing in my mind with every monster I look at. They all knew my family's trial and how they were all turned to dust, 6 members of my family turned to dust because for a crime they never told me. I reached a hut of some sort with snow on its roof and a memory of eating hot dogs and balancing them on my- no Frisk's head as they laughed. I sat down outside the hut smiling as I found bottles of ketchup and other condiments inside the hut.

'I don't want your body to starve or die of thirst… hopefully I can find a way to undo this and give you your body back but for now I hope Ketchup is both a source of food and water' I say before grabbing the ketchup and dripping it slowly down. Alphys had to do that when I was too weak to even swallow once. I keep going, being extra careful to time it when he wasn't breathing in and gave Frisk's body around half the bottle. 'That should do until I can find some real food for you' I say and hear Frisk telling me I don't need to keep his body alive but ignore it as I pick it up and move along.

I arrive at the billboard for hotlands and cringe at the fact its turned off, reminding me that the barrier is broken and probably meaning Frisk's friends will come to look for him soon. I walk a little faster at that thought and find my way out of the heat of hotlands and to the cool, tranquility of waterfall. I slow down, admiring the echo flowers and hearing the repeats of monsters who talk about how happy they are to be leaving. I stop as I encounter a body of water and look down wondering how this got here. _"Its been gosh knows how long since you last saw this place so expect some changes Rose"_ I think to myself as I dip a toe in and cringe at the coldness. 'Oh gosh golly sweet queen of the monsters! That is freezing!' I exclaim, knowing I have to walk though it if I want to outrun the monsters. I hold Frisk over my head as I dip my legs into the water taking a huge gasp of air as the cold hits me all at once and I continue talking to myself, an idiosyncrasy that I am suddenly very self conscious of now I have Frisk _inside me_ but it's not something I can stop. 'Well what did I expect from water that c-comes from Snowdin! S-seriously Rose what did you expect?' I curse myself as I walk though the water hating the coldness. I get out of the water before shaking it out, shivering a little as I walk along.

I walk down a path of glowing grass and notice purple crystals along it. "Argh!" I grumble, "Seriously why don't some monsters just break those crystals? They don't serve any purpose!" but then something occurs to me, "Wait maybe I can…" I think back remembering how sometimes when I was too lazy to grab something I would use my vines to grab stuff. _"Maybe, my vines did grow into a dress so maybe…. The legends did say a monster with a human soul was incredibly powerful so maybe, just maybe"_ I look at my dress before looking at the purple crystals. The room was slowly getting darker and I knew I had only one chance to do this. I focused on the main vine which acted as a belt with a bow. The vine bent to my will easily as it unknotted its self before sticking the purple crystal in the middle. It grew in length as it shattered the crystal into tiny glitter like fragments. I watched as the room grew slightly brighter and I laughed as I admired my own strength. I walked around shattering every crystal into tiny fragments and loved the shower of purple glitter. "I can't believe this, before I'd like to think I was maybe half-decent, considering I was quite fast but now! I can break hard-as Crystals! This is awesome! I am even saving som-…" I stopped talking as I heard very distant shouting. I couldn't make out the words but it sounded a lot like "They're catching up! I need to hurry!" I got up and ran. My vine retreating back to form a belt as I ran.

I came to the glowing mushroom room and ran through as fast as I could. Pouring on the speed, I ran past everything as fast as possible before stopping at the water lilies, out of breath. I listened for anything that might mean they are close but the sweet silence told me they weren't. I looked down at Frisk's body which I had completely forgotten I was even holding and brought it down close to my chest as I sat. I was cold, wet, tired and panicked and I knew deep down carrying his body was mainly just a burden but I couldn't let it go. Frisk reminded me I didn't need to but I ignored him until I lost control of my body. Frisk had taken over and I was powerless to stop as he dropped the body and walked. I struggled against him, trying to take back my body. I managed to get him to stop as our wills clashed for control of the body. I was determined to get to the safety of the ruins where I could be safe in as place they wouldn't get to. "Stop… it" I managed to breathe out as the body collapsed. Frisk didn't want to fight, he had just wanted to give me a second chance and now we were fighting for control over my- no our body. I knew he was holding back because if he had enough determination to defy death then he would have been able to crush me like an insect. "Please… I don't want to waste time fighting like this… Just let me take your body with us… Give it a proper burial at the ruins" I say barely a whisper as I feel him mulling it over. Frisk stopped his assault and I took control of my body glad to be back. I walked back and picked up Frisk's body and kept moving.

I noticed a golden spark and tapped it, ignoring the text as I saved and continued walking. It was a straight walk from here to Snowdin and I sighed in relief as I continued walking down the long, path to Snowdin and soon to the safety of the ruins.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dogs and Death**

(Undyne's pov)

"When I find Frisk I'm first gonna ask about that dam bright light and then I'm going to kill him!" I mutter curses as I walk, spear ready. I was checking the lab and thankfully had a drink before the heat had got to me. I was wearing my armor just incase Frisk had gotten hurt by some rogue monster. Alphy's dog food bag, was opened and spilling dog food on the ground. Grabbing my spear, I investigated and noticed a small seedling, a golden flower seedling. It seemed to be growing off of some of the dog food, some how managing to survive with no water. I picked up the seedling and examined it before remembering a particular monster who grew these flowers. I dropped the seedling and backed away slowly, the signs were all there. The opened dog food which would be fine with a wolf, the seedling of a golden flower; A flower which often grew on her. Maybe she had survived, maybe she had tricked innocent Frisk, maybe she had done something to him. "Rose" I spit the words out with malice as I get up and crush the seedling in my hand before grabbing my spear. Rose had attempted genocide once; she was just ruthless killer with a pretty face. 'It appears I have some weeding to do' I whisper before walking out the door, ready to up-root a particular flower.

(Rose's pov)

I was in Snowdin, it was freezing. My fur coat would have protected me but with the water from waterfall the water had frozen into ice, I wasn't so sure about Frisk's body either. I held Frisk close before stopping as I saw one of the things I really didn't want to see right now. A monster was up ahead, a member of the canine unit who was one of the few monsters who weren't mean to me. Lesser dog saw me and looked down to Frisk and then back to me. Its smile faded as it walked over to me slowly seeming more on edge. It came to a stop only one meter away. "Hey mate, Do you wanna pet?" I ask trying to snap lesser dog out using his weak attention span. He looked up at me, his smile returning as I pet him with a vine. His neck grew as I ruffled his fur and I laughed as I failed to reach his head. He was in the realm of the clouds when I stopped petting him and a button appeared in front of me. The button was orange with the word "MERCY" written in orange. I pressed the button and two words appeared on screen "Spare" and "Flee". The spare button was yellow and something about this seemed familiar as I pressed it. Lesser dog's neck retracted as I hit the button and he walked off. I smiled and continued walking with Frisk's body in my arms.

Snowdin was beautiful with its snowy buildings and bright lights. I had to move on, to safety and such but I did like Snowdin. It was so beautiful this time of year. Frisk agreed with me that it was beautiful as we walked along.

I walked out of the village and found a long wooden bridge. I spotted a golden spark and tapped it. "Safety being so close and within reach fills you with DETERMINATION" the text makes me smile as I realize the truthfulness of the statement. I save quickly before walking along the bridge, Frisk's body close to my chest as I walked feeling a little unease.

I reach the middle of the bridge before hearing the sound of a spear being summoned and know what's coming. I run as fast as I can the exit a few meters away. The bridge caves underneath me and I feel myself falling. I try to attach any of my vines to something, anything but its too late. I hit the ground with a thud feeling every bone break as my vision goes black.

I wake up at the spark, still standing and reaching out for it and gasp before coughing loudly. "That… That was awful" I say, hoping that I never have to go through with that again. I turn around and spot Undyne in the distance, the light from the many lights in the city reflecting off her armor. Act like I didn't see her, terrified of having to go through that again. I hold Frisk's body as close as I possibly can without hurting him as I walk slowly across the bridge. I hated this feeling of dread, the knowledge that at any moment she could cut the ropes. I couldn't run, I couldn't hide I could only pray as I walked across the bridge in terror of impending doom. I heard the spear coming and I ran, ran for safety, for life. I felt the bridge collapse underneath me but this time I managed to grab onto the rope with a vine. My body held strong and laughed with joy as I hugged Frisk's body with the knowledge I survived. "I survived!" I shouted and heard the echo a million times over but I didn't care! I didn't have to go though another death.

I saw Undyne at the edge and then realized I still wasn't at safety. I used one of my many vines to wrap around Frisk's body and climbed for dear life. I heard her laugh as I saw one of her spears cut one of the ropes at the top making the bridge slant to one side making it harder to climb. I was so close to the top now, I had to make it I just had to. I looked at Undyne who was looking at Frisk's body and I knew I had a chance to maybe get up. I was an arm's length to the top and I smiled before hearing the sound of a spear being summoned and watching helplessly as it cut the top rope making me fall down helplessly to the bottom.

I woke up again for what felt like the fiftieth time. I was numb from the feeling of gosh knows how many resets. I had been broken so many times by spears to the soul, being impaled on trees, having every bone shatter into dust. I was sick of this and I just needed a break. I sat down at the edge of the cliff dangling my legs over the side. I sat Frisk's body to the side of me carefully away from the edge. Snow had started to blow from the surface and I felt the tiny snowflakes stick to my fur, little pieces of glitter that were all unique. I heard the loud clanking of Undyne's footsteps against the ground. I heard a spear being summoned and sighed. 'Can we please not do this now? I just need a break.' I say and hear her stop. "If you want you can sit down next to me. Maybe talk?" I say and hear Frisk complement my style. "Why should I talk with a real 'monster'" Undyne spits the words out with venom. I let Frisk take control not knowing exactly what to say. Frisk says that she can kill them after and she can ask them what ever she wants. I hear Undyne walking closer and smile as she sits next to me. Frisk gives me control and I nearly fall over the edge with surprise.

Undyne was covered in metal armor excluding her helmet making her look like a real warrior. "Why did you kill Frisk" Undyne seemed to be looking down at the many spike trees down below as she said this. "I didn't, Frisk gave me his soul because he wanted to give me a second chance. I was about to die right then and there. I honestly didn't want to take his soul. Frisk had a life on the surface waiting for him including you guys but he still chose to give me his soul. He is quite a nice guy, maybe a bit forceful at times but great all the same. Can I ask you a question?" I ask looking at the ruins in the distance. "No" Undyne replies firmly and I giggle. "Second question, how did you survive? They- we beat you too near death and you were sent to the lab to be dusted" Undyne asks her voice getting a little softer. "Back than Gaster was in charge wasn't he? man memories, but he didn't kill me because he didn't think I deserved to die. 'To be polite' he started work on something to help my condition but eventually he forgot about me and my situation detreated. When he died Alphys came and found me and helped me like a nice person. She was really nice and a totally awesome nerd although her opinion on 'mew mew; kissy cutie 2' was totally unjustified. 'mew mew; kissy cutie 2' was amazing and yes the character ark was slightly ruined but it made up for it in graphics, fight scenes, and an awesome storyline. What's your opinion?" I ask Undyne who ignores that comment seeming slightly angry about something.

"Do you know what your family's crime was?" This question makes me freeze and look down at the gorge as jumping off starts to seem very appealing. "I'll take that as a no. Your family was trialed with murder on a large scale. They killed dozens of monsters saying that the underground was becoming 'Too populated'. This is the main reason why I don't trust you, what's to say you wouldn't kill just for the sake of killing" Undyne spoke in a neutral term, scaring me at how neutral she sounded when describing a massacre.

My family were good people, they were poor and just blended in with the crowd. My mother was so sweet and kind, she even would buy me my favorite kind of fertilizer even when it became quite expensive. My dad trained me on how to use my powers, refusing to teach me some of the stronger ones till I was older 'So I would have something to look forward to'. My siblings would often do silly things like pull pranks on the more dangerous monsters. The best memory of our pranking days was trying to sneak into the palace to replace all the shampoo and conditioner with gum and toothpaste. The guards had caught us before we moved to the gum but the king and queen did have a particularly minty scent on them for the next few days. My family seemed normal-ish , not psychopathic in the slightest.

"I don't believe you… My family ar- were the nicest people I knew. They would never commit murder on a scale like that. Also I never heard about the crime so how do I know you aren't just lying!" I say as I feel anger boil in my chest.

"Do you really think people would tell you your family were psychopathic killers and expect you to react calm about it? everyone was scared and terrified of you and didn't want to set you off. When Sans judged you as guilty of trying to commit mass murder those monsters attacked you to let their rage off for the death of their loved ones." Undyne says the words like thunder even though they are practically a whisper.

"Well doesn't that make you lot just as bad as the humans. Taking your anger out on an innocent just because of fear and anger. You may seem tough but I bet you just put on that ridged exterior when really you're just a weak, overly aggressive, cowardly-" Undyne summons a spear and I stop midsentence before glaring. "You know Frisk may be a pacifist but if you want a fight I'll happily give you one!" I say as I stand up, getting my sharp vines ready to destroy Undyne.

Undyne looked at me straight in the eyes and the slightest hint of disappointment appeared in her eyes before disintegrating into the same rage as before. She threw her summoned spear at me, aiming for the heart locket but before it hit me, my vines grabbed it midair. Power and blinding rage surged though me and I smiled before digging my vines into the ground straining slightly to pull this off. Vines sprouted around Undyne's feet, wrapping around them and I pulled her off her feet leaving her dangling in the air. She threw a spear at me and I felt pure satisfaction as I deflected it. The spear smashed into a housing building and caused the structure to implode making me wonder how much strength she had. "You've killed me so many times! I have been speared though the heart, every bone in my body disintegrated into dust, landed on trees on the pointy end and being impaled. I tried peace but clearly you don't care" I walk forward and use some vines to constrict and restrain her, her neck vulnerable.

I didn't realize a knife had appeared in my hand until it was against her throat ready to slice. Frisk was silent and I realized maybe, Undyne was right. My vines recoiled as I remembered the countless times I had looked into the barrel of the gun and waited for it to fire. Looking down at Undyne and saw what my own strength had done, she was wounded deeply, I had done this. Her armor had bent and dug into her skin and she was bleeding, badly. My hand acted on its own as I threw the knife away wanting to burn my hand off. "Just… When I thought you weren't…. Like them… I guess I got my hopes up for nothin'" Undyne manages out before coughing up some blood. "Undyne! Where are you!" The distant sounds of monsters shouting reach my sensitive ears. I grab Frisk's body on instinct and run across the bridge, run though the woods, run from the sins crawling up my back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Hidden evils, a warrior's death, and mew mew kissy cutie 2**

(?)

The sunset was beautiful as it set across the ocean much better then the city view. Monsters had appeared and I was told to look for injured around here but taking time to smell the flowers never killed anyone did it?

I walked across the small stone cliff before spotting a hole in the side of the mountain. It was quite large and definitely seemed new. "Some body help!" The shout came from inside the mountain making me run in to see who needed help. A small girl in a green and yellow striped jumper was crawling along seeming to have broken her legs. She looked no older than 10 or 14 and looked in distress with tears streaming down her cheek. I was beside her in a second, checking her for injuries of any kind and saw bruises and cuts across her legs as well as some odd bumps. "I-I was attacked; I-I want my mummy!" The girl cried as tears streamed down her pink cheeks. "Everything is going to be all right I'm a doctor, Miss I need you to tell me what happened" I say firmly before pulling out a medical kit to clean her wounds.

The girl grabbed onto me in a huge hug and cried as she latched onto me. "Everything is going to be all right miss; you have nothing to fear. Now I need you to-" The air left my lungs as I felt a sharp knife dig into my back. The child just laughed as she stabbed me, I could feel myself slipping from this world as the demonic laughter filled my ears. "You humans are soooo easy to manipulate, its all literal child's play. Now how about giving me that nice soul of yours? Rose may have been harder to manipulate but you Humans are idiots" The child laughed manically as my vision blacked out. Except I wasn't dead, I felt like I was trapped in a vessel, forced to stay here and only able to watch as the child stood over me with big red eyes. "You're going to make this little demon very happy"

 **(Third person)**

Toriel was leading the expedition and search for Frisk though the underground. They were at Snowdin and Sans knew something was going on from the amount of resets. The number was 38 and they seemed to stop after that but this worried Sans as to what could cause so much damage to Frisk. "Undyne said she would meet us up at Waterfall, where is she?' Papyrus asked as he walked forward with a plate of very salty spaghetti. Asgore was following behind with Alphys as she tried to explain anime to him.

They reached the entrance to Snowdin and noticed the 2 sets of foot print in the snow. Papyrus recognized one set of them to be Undyne's but the other two remained a mystery to him. "Paw prints? Maybe Lesser dog or greater dog?" Papyrus said hopefully but Sans had a sneaking suspicion. Sans could feel an old memory return as he examined the paw print. "I-its not anyone from the can-canine unit. M-maybe a surface animal j-just wandered though here…" Alphys says nervously and slightly concerned as to who left them.

Asgore was the first to notice the small trail of blood in the distance across the white snow. It led to the back of a smashed building. On instinct he pulled out his trident startling the group. "Look" Asgore stated simply before marching ahead of the group, in an offensive position. The group walked behind Asgore wondering what he had spotted.

Undyne could feel herself dying, it was the most painful experience she had ever felt. Her whole body was trying to split apart into nothing but dust. "I…wont…I cant go down like…. this… I'm meant to defeat the villain and save the day… I can't give up hope" Undyne repeated to herself as blood and dust seeped from the cracks in her armor which had embedded into her skin.

Asgore looked around the corner and saw something he had never hoped to see. Undyne could just make out the silhouette of her friends as they ran to her, crowding around her. "W-what h-happened" Alphys stammered as she looked over Undyne's bloody armour with fear. Asgore tore it off easily, the weakened metal crumpling under his strong hands like tissue paper. The armour was off and everyone saw the many wounds, the slight dusty look, the blue liquid pouring down her scales.

Undyne the undying, Undyne the head of the royal guard, Undyne was about to die.

"N-no w-we c-can s-save y-y-y" Alphys choked on the last word as she saw Undyne's legs pool down into thick sludge. Undyne was determined but she couldn't keep her self together like this for so long. 'Please don't cry Alphys everyone dies sometime… I just didn't think it would be me… but hey at least I actually had a girl friend for a while? Who'd a thought?' Undyne said before flinching from the pain as she melted horrifically, her face contorting as a particularly large glop of her fell down onto the ground. 'Who did this to you' Toriel asked deadly serious as a fire lit in her eyes. 'Rose…' Undyne's last words fell out of her mouth in a waspy tone before what was still solid disintegrated into dust.

(Rose's pov)

I was outside a gate of some sorts panting from running, running from my sins; my mistakes; my strength. I fell to my knees as I looked at the huge door looming over me sinisterly. I was still holding Frisk and all I wanted was to be safe and find a way to get out of this place.

I pushed open the door and walked though before slamming it shut. I couldn't let them though, I had to block them out, I had to destroy the exit to the ruins. I walked as safe a distance as possible before straining myself to pull up as many vines as possible into the rocks above. The roof collapsed from the strain easily and caved in; nobody was getting in or out anytime soon.

I could have killed myself, I could just reset and try and fix my mistake but what good would that do, she wasn't going to let me pass any other way.

It was kill or be killed after all.

I walked up the stairs and felt the warm embrace of a home comforting home. It was so beautiful and comforting. I felt safe for the first time in ages as I walked into the living room. Suddenly the picture of a bed of flowers appeared in my mind and I winced knowing what I had to do. I walked out into the ruins, they were empty and lonely reminding me of just how lonely I really was. Frisk started talking, wondering how we had gotten here and I just cried as he looked though my memories, seeing what I had done.

The rest of the trip though the ruins was silent and soul crushingly lonely as my body went into auto pilot as I tried to absorb the shock. Undyne couldn't have survived that, if she had some food then maybe but food didn't help me as I had slowly died for years. Frisk's body stopped breathing as I reached a nearly empty hallway save for a patch of grass. A breath of fresh air passed into my lungs and I smiled knowing I was close.

My breath faded as I saw a bed of golden flowers and a ghost from my past. 'Asriel?' I whisper just as he slumps over, turning into a flower. 'Asriel' I say shocked and fall to my knees. Asriel and Chara were my only friends growing up considering the fact I was nothing but a lowly anthropomorphic. The flower turned around looking me right in the eyes its expression soulless, emotionless. 'Rose?' the flower said before disappearing into the ground and appearing right in front of me. He looked to me then at Frisk's lifeless body and a single emotion appeared on his face; Sadness. 'Well… it appears even immortals fall. Guess he didn't kill so he got killed. Did you kill him Rose?' the flower asked before looking at the locket on my neck. 'Well Howdy! My name is Flowey, Flowey the flower!' Flowey said before looking back at me with a warm smile. The realization hit me all to quickly as I realized, Asriel was this thing. I hiccupped as the tears came back as I hugged Asriel, my best friend. It was weird to hug a flower but I had never gotten a chance to say goodbye to Asriel or Chara. 'I missed you' I managed to say in-between hiccups I managed to get in a few words feeling overjoyed as I hugged Asriel. I parted as I wiped the tears away realizing I had dropped Frisk's body. 'I have some thing I need to do' I say as I walk over towards the golden flower bed.

The deed was done. I had buried Frisk's body underneath the bed of flowers, sprinkling "Forget me not" seeds on the body. Asriel appeared beside me looking down at the grave as well. Sadness filled his eyes and I knew he had known him in some way. 'He taught me that I could love again if I really tried. Even without a soul I still feel-'Asriel was interrupted by a loud scream from above, the hole to the surface.

A blonde thin human fell down onto the bed of flowers, the flowers cushioning the blow. The human was quite cute looking and looked fairly different from the last human I had seen. It groaned before slowly getting up seeming dazed. 'Are you ok little human?' I say before walking closer to the human, putting a paw on its back. 'Yeah I'm totally fine after falling meters onto a bad of golden flowers and dirt! Yeah I feel perfectly fine and not like I have just gotten hit by a bus. Also why did you just call me "little human"? we -'The human stop as it looks at me and then at Asriel and then back at me.

The human got up immediately, running into a corner of the large black room. 'I really don't want to die today or tomorrow. I just joined a high ranking fps squad in Csgo! I have a new factory new skin! Please!' The human shouted as it cowered. 'Look I don't plan on hurting you, I only hurt if I am provoked so don't worry human. Whats your name?' I ask as I walk into the corner with him, putting a paw on his back. 'I'm Ben, my family really wanted a boy but had me so they gave me a boys name. What is yours Wolfe?' Ben asks and I realize she's a girl. 'I'm Rose, wanna flower?' I say before plucking a fox glove off my shoulder and hand it to Ben. He takes it suspiciously before looking it over. 'What am I meant to do with this?' Ben asks as he looks the quite pretty fox glove. 'I thought it would be a nice present of peace? Fox gloves are one of my favorite flowers… Have you heard of mew mew kissy cutie 3?' I say, my entire opinion of this human resting on this question. 'Yeah but if its anything like the second then count me out. It ruined mew mew's entire character arc, she was heading for good friendships and to stop using her abilities. In mew mew kissy cutie 2, mew mew basically decided to start using her abilities for battle and for all of her friends to be fine with it? Just wow. Mew mew kissy cutie 2 sucked' Ben says shocking me and making my jaw fall open. 'How dare you say that about mew mew kissy cutie 2! It was amazing, the fact that mew mew started to feel insecure about her abilities. Like what would happen if she kissed the person she loved and whether she could ever truly fall in love and be love made her way more monster. Also she only used her fighting abilities because she knew she couldn't fight on her own! Like seriously how stuck up a nerd do you have to be to not like mew mew kissy cutie 2' The glare I gave Ben is smug with a undertone of defiance. Ben returned the glare and crossed her arms defiant as well.

'Could you both stop your senseless dork chat and listen to me for one second?' Asriel says from behind me, reminding me about the world around me. I turn around and look at Asriel who seems angry about something. 'Rose…. Can you get Frisk so I can talk to him?' Asriel asks before seeming slightly uncomfortable. Frisk immediately takes control and easily blocks me out visually and audibly plunging me into darkness.

(Flowey's pov)

Those two were idiots. All this talk about "Mew mew kissy cutie" made me want to kill them.

I could still feel… something, it was the love of every monster in the underground. It hurt, I hadn't felt love in years maybe decades since I felt love; True warm love. Eventually I would go back to being a completely soulless Flower and I could live in peace… well if you can call eternal sadness and hatred "peace".

Rose was strange to say the least, she is everything I could have been; everything I should have been if Frisk had given his soul to me. Every part of me said to rip Rose apart and take their souls by force but what good would that do. Rose most likely has Frisk's save power so the moment she died it would reset and she would know my true desires.

Rose seemed familiar and the fact she knew my true name was strange and scary especially how she acted like she had just seen a ghost.

'Could you both stop your senseless dork chat and listen to me for one second?' I say feeling slightly angry about how long this argument had gone on for. Rose perked up like a dog and turned around to face me. 'Rose…. Can you get Frisk so I can talk to him?' I say feeling guilty about what I'm about to do. Rose's face immediately goes into that flat eyed stare Frisk does making a pained feeling in my chest. Frisk walked over and sat down before asking me whats wrong. 'You blocked Rose out right?' he nods confirming that this is private. 'Why did you pick Rose over me? I was hoping that you might come back here… tell me that you needed me to move on with you and you would give me your soul so I could live. I needed you Frisk and you let me down and decided to go with a monster I assume you had never met before. Why?' The pain of guilt and sadness from my question fills my flower body immediately. Frisk looks pained by this comment yet doesn't respond seeming like he wanted to say something but couldn't. He told me that Rose needed him more, she was on the brink of death and had lost hope in life. He told me every detail of how she looked, every bit of her now brown fur which had then been dust gray, blowing away at the slightest breeze. How Rose was blind and had been waiting for Alphys to save her and be the hero. A memory of walking for ages feeling like at any moment I could fall apart and be forgotten by the world.

'Frisk… you're so much stronger than Rose… you could win at any anything when it came to a mental confrontation so why have you let her boss you around? You should know the dangers of fusing with a stranger, she must have your save powers so. Rose could toy around with your friends, kill them, brake them, hurt them, and then make them love her. Why would you take that risk?' I ask questioning Frisk as to the wisdom of his plan. The warmth was barely there anymore and I knew that my small amount of true love was being replaced by "LOVE" that horrible but strangely appealing acronym. Frisk reminds me about the battle where I nearly reset everything.

'How does Rose know my name?' I ask glaring at Frisk as the old me returned finally. Then the name I never wanted to hear again sounded, ringing in my ears like it was a bell in one of those towers I had briefly seen on the surface. Frisk explained how Rose was Chara and Asriel's friend when we were kids, before Chara made me this. The all to familiar sound of blasters. Frisk looked up and the look of horror on his face before he returned to Rose was both terrifying and pleasurable. The old me was finally back but now I was curious about Frisk and Rose so I would spare them but it was **Kill or be killed** again.

 **A/N: Sorry for the delays, my life is very busy and on Tuesday I had to go to the hospital. Don't worry it was nothing scary, just a lot of dizzy spells and a few near fainting episodes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Kill or be killed**

(Third person)

Sans was leading the group as he followed the paw prints. Everyone was silent after the brutal death of Undyne. They had been hit pretty hard but no one as bad as Alphys. She had been silent the whole trip as the death looped continuously through her head, the death of the person she loved.

The whole group was exhausted after walking for what felt like ages through the underground.

They finally encountered what should have been the entrance but was now a slope of rocks and debris. 'She must be scared, she collapsed the entrance to the ruins but I think I can remove it. Just stand back' Sans said before one of his eyes glowed blue. Everyone stood back from Sans as he summoned his gaster blasters. Energy crackled in their powerful maws before they released the built up energy. Dust fills the air but as it slowly clears the entrance shows a gaping hole and new entrance to the ruins. 'Let's move,' Sans says feeling a little tired from the blast but determined to avenge Undyne. The group moves on through the door, Determination filling them all.

Ben heard the blast from the bed of golden flowers. This sound made him uneasy and as he looked to Rose and Flowey he knew something was wrong by the fear in their eyes.

Rose took control of her body again as the sound reached her down in the dark zone. She gasped and backed away as the sound brought back memories of her trial and the horrifying monsters of magic and metal. 'No! please I am innocent! I didn't kill anyone! Please listen to me!' Rose screamed as she collapsed, illusions of the hall and her unfair judgement. Flowey remembered that sound from his past, somewhere among the millions of resets that Comedian gave him.

'No! please I am innocent! I didn't kill anyone! please listen to me!' The distant scream made its way to Sans's ears and everyone in their small party. 'That sounds like Rose. Do you think she knows we are here?' Asgore says as he readies his trident, ready to fight. 'If she does know we are here and it was directed at us; then good, she should be begging for mercy' Alphys had a burning fire in her eyes as she said this. 'Lets move' Alphys pushed though the group, the hum of electricity surrounding the air around her.

'Rose snap out of it!' Ben had walked over to Rose and was trying to snap her out of her panic attack. 'Rose! we need you! um… Mew mew kissy cutie 3 has been cancelled?' Ben said wondering if that would work. Rose snapped out of her trance at those last words as she shot up, the terror still in her. 'They're coming! they're going to kill me!' Rose was frantic as the terror continued seeping into her very being like venom. 'Who's coming?'

'The monsters who's friend I accidently wounded. Their going to kill me again just like they did before, just like when they beat me to near death and threw me in a lab for experiments. I don't want to die again' Rose was starting to relapse before she remembered one big crucial detail.

Alphys wanted bloody vengeance for the death of Undyne, she had the power to do so. Alphys was a scientist and a few times she had experimented on herself giving her extreme levels of power. They had passed the maze of puzzles that was the ruins and was just at the entrance where humans would enter.

They were close and they both knew it. Rose summoned as much power as she could, ready to fight, not caring about the consequences, only caring about keeping Asriel and Ben safe. Frisk didn't want Rose to fight, this was not what he stood for as a pacifist who's friends she was about to fight. Frisk knew he couldn't let Rose go though with what she was planning and immediately battled for control, holding nothing back. What Frisk hadn't accounted for was Rose's new found determination, her will to live was equal to his and their shared soul glowed with power. Rose was equal with Frisk and knew she couldn't fight and keep her mind at the same time so she did something she never though she would do. 'Asriel I need you to fight them while I…' Rose fell to her knees as she wrestled for control of her body. Flowey was eager to fight, he was going to fight even if Rose had asked him not to.

Alphys entered first, electricity sizzling in her claws as she saw Rose crumpled on the ground, struggling to do something. Friendliness pellets filled the air and Flowey's expression changed from his usual happy face to his demonic smiling face. The bullets raced towards Alphys but just before impact she threw up a wall of electricity and the bullets sizzled in the field. Rose's hair stood on end as the air vibrated with Alphys's power.

'I… am… not… going to die!' Rose felt the burst of Determination course though her as she won the battle of wills with Frisk. Rose got on all fours like the animal she was and bared her fangs before her dress unraveled into millions of long, sharp vines. Flowey summoned as many vines as he could, and directed them all at Alphys while Rose leaped forward with animalistic rage. Alphys was strong and managed to block the vines in their tracks with small robots which blasted them into oblivion. Alphys didn't see Rose coming until she was on top of her, literally with her vines poised. Rose's soul suddenly turned blue and she was flung off of Alphys onto a wall. The hit stunned Rose and she slumped to the ground before the ground cracked. Rose jumped, barely dodging the bones as she dug her claws onto the ceiling.

Sans had his hand ready as he summoned a wave of blasters, all aimed at Rose. Rose let go and fell to the floor just as the chunk of ceiling where she had been, was disintegrated by the dozen blasters. Asgore was on her in an instant with his trident holding it up, ready to attack her. Rose narrowly dodged, all of this dodging becoming exhausting. Rose's vines acted like they had a mind of their own as they shot towards Asgore, piercing his arms and pinning him to wall.

Asgore was immobilized by the vines as they pinned him the the wall. Toriel didn't like fighting but this convinced her to attack. Alphys had just gotten up, still recovering before Flowey riddled her with friendliness pellets, easily turning the scientist to dust. The monsters were distracted by the death of their companion but Rose had de-evolved from a monster into a primal being who's only need was to kill. Rose ignored the death of one of her only friends and leapt at Toriel; Claws, fangs, and vines ready for the kill. Toriel snapped back and attempted to stop Rose with fire magic but didn't even get a spark up before Rose's fangs had bitten into her neck, ripping it out. Toriel choked for air before disintegrating into dust.

 _'Yes that's it, kill them all'_ a voice spoke in Rose's head encouraging her to kill. Flowey decided to finish off Asgore deciding he would prefer to watch Rose kill off monsters able to fight rather than monsters who couldn't even fight.

Papyrus and Sans were the only ones left standing as dust filled the air. 'She…she killed them… she killed them all so easily' Papyrus spoke in barely a whisper as tears filled his eyes at his lost friends. Ben had seen all of this and he was starting to question whether he was on the good side. Rose was still feral before she breathed in a lung full of monster dust. Rose descended into a coughing fit and collapsed, snapping out of her trance. When she opened her eyes again she saw the destruction she had caused. A trident laid beside a large pile of dust along with royal robes. Clothes and dust were everywhere but the thing that hit her most was the small pile of dust with only a pair of cracked glasses on it. 'What did I do' Rose spoke as she walked over to the closet pile of dust which had a robe with the emblem of monsters embroidered on it.

Tears slowly filled Rose's eyes as she screamed in anguish as she noticed the blood on her claws and vines as well as the taste of blood in her mouth. She was a true monster, not like her kind but the kind the humans sometimes referred to horrifying twisted beings that were the stuff of nightmares. She looked up at the two skeletons still in the doorway and got up slowly. Rose took one step towards them and they backed off, one out of fear and the other out of anger.

'What are you waiting for? Kill them!' Flowey shouted as he waited for more bloodshed. Rose looked at Flowey and smiled, her sanity snapped. 'What are you doing? S-stop smiling like that! Stop!' Flowey shouted as Rose started walking towards Flowey, her smile never faltering as a knife materialized in her hands. Flowey saw the knife and tried to get away but Rose grabbed his stem and plucked him from the ground easily. 'Looks like I need to do some weeding' Rose gritted her teeth as she held the knife firmly and cut into Flowey furiously.

Bits of flower surrounded Rose before she turned towards the skeletons. 'You judged me unfairly. You are the reason all this is going on in the first place. I think I'm going to have a good time' Rose said holding the knife above her, ready to stab him. Her eyes were red now and her cheeks had turned a bright shade of pink showing though her thick brown fur. Before she could even take one step bones burst though the ground, spearing her though the stomach. The red eyes receded and her cheeks turned back to normal as she looked at the bone impaling her. She looked at Sans and coughed up blood before smiling a pained but happy smile. 'I'm… sorry' Rose manages before coughing up blood and going limp.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: 39s the charm! maybe**

 **(Third person)**

Rose woke up the memory of the last timeline still fresh in my mind. The iron taste in her mouth from tearing monsters apart remained like a terrible aftertaste. Tears streamed down Rose's face, dripping down onto Frisk's body. The sound of a spear being summoned brought back memories, memories of wounding Undyne gravely to the point where maybe they may be fatal.

It did seem strange that Alphys would attack her like that, maybe those wounds had been fatal. Maybe she had killed Undyne then, all because she didn't know her own strength. The feeling of that knife in her hand made her feel sick not because it felt bad but because of how great it felt to use it. As Rose turned around to face Undyne she felt Frisk stir, she had betrayed him by blocking him out and as she looked at Undyne she knew the best way.

Undyne was surprised by what she thought to be a murderer hugging her out of the blue with tears in her eyes. 'I missed you Undyne' Those words shocked Undyne to her very core but confused as to why this murderer suddenly hugged her and said she missed her. _"Maybe it was a trick, and she's just leading me into a false sense of security so she can kill me just like innocent Frisk!"_ Undyne thought before growling and pushing Rose off her. She threw the spear at Rose, the spear hit her in the stomach and Rose crumpled to the ground in pain.

The health bar appeared out of nowhere surprising Rose as it went down by half, the pain increasing from the sudden drop. Rose tried to push it out the other end of her, knowing it would just cut her more if she pulled the sharp end though her again. Rose was in too much pain to push it out and stopped the useless flailing and attempted to get back try and get back to Undyne. 'I forgive you' Rose said smiling though the pain.

Undyne didn't want to forgive Rose. Sans had judged her as a mass murderer but this behavior didn't seem like that of a psychopath. Undyne's rage slowly subsided as she walked to Rose, her body crumpled into a ball with the spear still though her stomach. The locket around Rose's neck was now dim as she slowly died from the blood loss.

'I didn't expect to succeed first time around. But no matter how many resets it takes, I will be your friend no matter how long it takes' Rose said before her health bar depleted to zero from the blood loss. Just before Rose reset she saw Undyne's expression soften from anger to regret.

The darkness before a reset always left Rose feeling empty, hollow, alone. The darkness wasn't reseeding though, if anything it was growing darker. Rose heard Frisk's voice behind her, the pure anguish and pain in his voice hurt Rose to her very soul well their soul. Frisk was quick to the point, asking why she had killed them, why she was so brutal, why she became a monster. 'I… just wanted to protect myself… I turned into a freak. Well its at least better then you! You have been about as helpful as a python to a rat. You just keep trying to take control and make me hug monsters hell bent on bloody murder. Sometimes I wish that I had disintegrated that day. At least I would of only died once and wouldn't have to share my body with a stupid pacifist who helps everyone but the person he shares a body with!' Rose shouted at Frisk, her rage building inside of her before sinking away into horror at what she had just said. Frisk was wounded by that comment, tears building up in the corner of his eyes before he sighed.

'No wait I- oh gumdrops I'm sorry!' Rose took a step towards Frisk but he stepped away, frowning. Frisk said that if he was so useless then Rose should try surviving on her own. Frisk felt his body slowly disintegrate, frowning the whole time as his determination started to waver. Rose tried to grab at the dust in a futile attempt to keep them together. 'Wait! Please don't go! I-'Rose was stopped mid-sentence as she felt snow around her paws as well as the cool crisp breeze of Snowdin.

Frisk was gone, the familiar presence was gone but the small golden spark was still there. Rose broke down in tears as the familiar pain coursed through her body, though her veins, through every atom in her body; sadness over death of someone close. 'I miss mummy! I miss daddy! I miss my family and the time before this hell. I just wanna die and be with them instead of being forced to resurrect after every death, to only die again. I hate this' Rose screamed into the gorge as she grabbed the thick brown hair around her head and pulled as hard as she dared. Her head was buried in her lap and she was sobbing into her silky brown fur and the trim of her short dress made of millions of vines.

Rose barely noticed as Undyne walked up, looming over the crumpled ball of fur and fluids that was Rose. This thing in front of her was broken, but maybe it was telling the truth about the resets. Only something that had experienced true horror could shout that with such truth. 'Get up' Undyne snarled from in between her teeth making Rose jump. 'Are you deaf? I said get up!' Undyne commanded Rose who obeyed without question, too scared, sad, exhausted, broken to argue. 'Tell me honestly, how many times have you died to me?' Undyne asks, uncertainty filling her soul. Rose simply made the number with her vines, a 38, every death clouding her mind.

'You must be very determined. I'm surprised you didn't just kill me' Undyne says chuckling and not noticing Rose flinch as she remembered the blood seeping though her armor and the look of disappointment on Undyne's face. Undyne knew a cold hearted murderer could never have that amount of emotions, never even be able to fake it.

'Well that will be the last death you will receive from me warrior. Follow me, we should get you cleaned up and I know waterfall has plenty of water for that!' Undyne nearly yelled before walking away with Rose following like a lost puppy.

The memory of that cold water made Rose shiver, no self respecting wolf or canine would ever accept a bath! It was a hellish spray of cold or warm water being jetted out onto your body to remove all the pleasant familiar scents. But Rose just wanted something close to friendship after all these years and maybe her murderer would be a good friend.

Frisk's body was left behind, snow slowly piling over it and giving it a form of burial.

 **(third person)**

Darkness. No light, no hope of salvation. This was the void. After Frisk had given up on Rose and disintegrated, he had found himself plunging him down into the deepest darkest part of the underground. Frisk looked around, scared at how dark it was. 'No light reaches the void. You can trust Gaster on that one anomaly' the voice echoed around Frisk making him jump. Frisk asked the void around him who was there and what had happened to him. 'Oh Gaster has a feeling you know anomaly. Gaster knows everything that you did, every monster you spared, and every monster you killed. Gaster wonders why you didn't just quit but instead kept toying with everyone. Gaster wonders why you killed all your friends that one timeline, Was it out of hatred? Curiosity? Or was it something far worse' Gaster materializes in front of Frisk with a broken smile on his cracked mask of a face. Frisk pleads that he was possessed by Chara and that he was innocent. 'Chara? I remember him, he was down here talking to Gaster during that whole timeline. It was all you that time, it was you that killed all your friends and enjoyed it. Yet strangely you still gave your soul to Rose even though it was Chara's property. Gaster knows she isn't going to be happy with that' Gaster tut tutted Frisk who was taken aback.

'Gaster wonders what Rose will do now, Rose did just make friends with Undyne and Gaster knows she wont kill her again. How do you feel anomaly? Knowing that from now on you will be the one played with by Gaster instead of you playing around with the monsters?' Gaster said just before the darkness started pulling him, down deeper into the void where no one would ever find him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Bones, Blood, and learning to stop worrying and love the hybrid**

 **(Third person)**

Undyne walked forward, still not completely trusting the wolf plant hybrid with a human soul. Rose's kind was known for being quite strong but with Frisk's soul who knew what the beast could do.

Rose was still slightly broken after she killed so many important monsters brutally. Her child hood friend was apparently a serial killer who had turned into a flower and to top it all off she may have killed Frisk. All of this had slightly broken her mind, the resets would snap her back often but Rose still didn't like dying to become slightly sane again. Rose was fiddling with a few daisies which had sprouted on her vine dress, her broken mind had reverted to when she was a little girl.

'Undyne! I have a present for you!' Undyne stopped and sighed before looking down at Rose who had a small bouquet of buttercup flowers. She had a cute fang filled smile as she held them out. This was maybe her twelfth bouquet for Undyne and Undyne was starting to wonder how they were growing so fast. 'Buttercups, quite poisonous flowers. They can cause irritation in the skin and blistering if handled' Undyne states before picking the bouquet up and crushing it in her armored hand. Rose winced before looking at the ground and following Undyne like a duckling and their mother.

They eventually reached the glowing lake in Waterfall and noticed a golden spark in the corner of her vision. Rose ran for the spark and cupped it gently in her hands as a warm feeling passed though her. "The sight of the glowing lake and what mysteries it might hold fill you with DETERMINATION" the text box appears, only visible to her as she saved. 'Rose come back here!' Undyne shouted before clumsily running towards Rose and picking her up easily. Rose struggled a little before she was put down, right next to the glowing lake. Undyne sat down as she looked over the lake, silently inviting Rose to sit next to her.

Rose shuffled next to Undyne and sat down, putting her legs close to her chest and wrapping one arm around her legs and using the other to draw in the dirt. 'Do you know what your family's crime was?' Undyne whispered as she looked over the lake, feeling slightly guilty for what she was about to do. 'Yes you told me in the 37th reset just before I-'Rose stopped herself and stuck her head in between her legs as she continued drawing. 'What did you do?' Undyne questioned feeling slightly suspicious. Rose just continued drawing as she blocked out the world around her, the vision of Undyne laying on the ground, bleeding as the armor dug into her skin replaying in her head over and over. Undyne knew she wasn't going to get it out of Rose like this so she moved on. 'Your family killed so many, including my own family. That was one of the reasons I beat you up so bad, because I thought it would bring justice for my family. Turns out I was wrong, I just felt empty inside and didn't feel any better. I felt just like I had killed a 15 year old- '

'15,990 actually' Rose said as she went back to looking down at the ground, doodling away. Undyne looked at Rose in awe at how young Rose looked yet how old she really was. 'In your years I would have been 15 so you were correct in some fashion. I spent a decade down there and if my calculations are correct my 16,000 birthday should be tomorrow. I think my dad was maybe 38,897 and my mum was around 35,486 when they died. We can't die from old age so we just keep living and living until we are killed or kill ourselves. I'm pretty sure we are the oldest monsters in the underground maybe younger then the royals. The reason your most likely surprised by this is we don't tend to broadcast this fact considering some monster would consider it immortality.'

'Its not fun watching everyone age and die while we stay the same, rarely changing. My mother theorized that we were made so much out of magic that our matter didn't really "age". Eventually we even stop looking older which is one of the biggest reason a lot of monsters hate us and why we are so poor. Nobody liked us because we didn't seem to age and any monster that knew the truth would try and make our lives hell in any way they could. That's probably one of the reasons my family might have attacked, they had lived for so long with everyone making them out to be villains they may have become villains. I had nearly forgotten about this fact, just because you're ancient doesn't mean you have a good memory' Rose laughed before doodling more. Undyne wasn't laughing, she was saddend by the thought of watching all of her friends grow old or sick and die while she remained just like she was.

Rose yawned as the exhaustion from all the resets and the whole trip though the underground caught up with her. Rose didn't have time to do anything before she collapsed onto Undyne, her body unable to stay up any longer. Undyne was shocked as Rose passed out onto her lap, unable to stay up any longer. Undyne wasn't someone who was good for extended touching and tried to shake Rose awake but her attempts failed. Undyne eventually quit when she heard a few whispering words from the small wolf monster. 'Mum… I don't wanna get up now' Rose mumbled before shifting more into Undyne. Undyne knew Rose was unstable right now, her mind was slipping and a few moments before she was acting like a 4-year-old so surely she had just had an episode. But even if she had, mistaking Undyne for a wolf with plants growing over her body would be a hard thing to do. Undyne tried to forget those words as she picked up the Rose and put her down on her armored lap. Rose curled up like a puppy and her chest breathed up and down slowly and Undyne couldn't help but smile.

Sans was walking at the front of the group slightly surprising everyone. The last timeline had cemented itself into his mind. That horrifying image as everyone was killed by that flower and that primal being. Sans was on standby to attack keeping his large smile and making sure nobody saw his glowing blue eye. 'Sans we have been walking for a long time. Don't you think we should have a break? The glowing lake is just up ahead and it would be perfect for a picnic' Asgore said, stretching the muscles in his tired back. This was certainly different from the last timelines and Sans knew something had changed. 'Sure I have been walking for so long my feet have been walked down to the bone' Sans said, Toriel giggled at the pun but it annoyed Papyrus. Alphys was quitter this run as she started to worry about Undyne, noticing some crumpled flowers along the pathway some of them noted for their poison.

When the group of monsters eventually reached the glowing lake they spotted Undyne, sitting next to the lake with all her armor on. 'Undyne!' Alphys shouted as she ran towards Undyne, excited to see that she is ok. Sans was suspicious, this timeline seemed very different from the last time line. Undyne heard Alphys and turned around, giving a huge fimilier smile. Alphys hugged Undyne as tightly as she could, smiling. Undyne hugged her back tightly, crushing Alphys a little. 'I was so worried for you' Alphys said as she parted from the hug. 'Really you think anything can take me down? I'm hard as nails!' Undyne said, getting up and forgetting about Rose who falls off her lap and wakes up with a start.

Rose was having a dream of being with her family again. They had all gone for a picnic at the glowing lake. Her brothers causing chaos as usual and her mother trying to keep them in line. It had seemed so real that Rose had thought it was real, but as she slowly woke up to the sights of the elite monsters all together, talking and chattering happily her joy faded away. Rose stood up quickly but slipped on a patch of moss and splashed into the lake loudly.

The monsters all turned to the audible sound of splashing in the river but found it hard to see the figure though the opaque blue, glowing water. Undyne waded in and picked Rose up out of the water easily, holding her close and trying to stop her from thrashing. As the two monsters walked out of the water Sans immediately recognized the small, shivering ball of fur and green. He didn't want to act immediately knowing that it would be suspicious. Sans hoped that the other monsters would recognize her from the trial and they would be ready to fight her.

Toriel was the first to recognize Rose but she hadn't been there for the trial. Toriel struggled to remember the familiar wolf but a memory of a young cub playing around with her beloved Asriel and his best friend. The memory emerged from an ancient dark part of Toriel that she had buried. 'Oh Rose, its been so long since I last saw you. You've grown so much since then. Might you tell me how you met Undyne?' Toriel asked as Rose gets out of Undyne's strong grip. The blood rushed from Rose's face as she looked at Toriel, remembering when she had torn out Toriel's throat. 'You ok there? You look like you've seen a ghost' Sans said, keeping his smile as Rose opened her mouth to say something but closed it, very flustered by Sans's comment. 'Um… its kind of complicated' Rose said as she scratched the back of her head.

 _"Well I know Undyne because of a murder trail a decade ago where I was judged as a mass murderer. I was beaten to near death and then chucked in a hole where a day ago Frisk found me and gave me his soul so I could live on. The reason we are friends now is because of a reset loop and she killed me roughly around 37- 38 times if you include the trial. Also the reason I look like I just saw a ghost is because in one timeline I killed you brutally. So how has your day been?"_ this would sum up everything but Rose knew that wouldn't help anyone and it would just end up to another reset.

Toriel spotted the heart locket around Rose's neck and knit her eyebrows together as she remembered Frisk wearing that last time she saw him. Rose noticed Toriel's gaze and thought she would pass out right then and there from stress. 'Where did you get this?' Toriel asked as she grabbed the locket. Toriel noticed the slight tinge of a deeper familiar red glow along with a bright pink. Realization flooded Toriel's mind and Rose ran behind Undyne like a child behind their mother. 'You're a… hybrid' Toriel stated as the pieces clicked together in her mind. Asgore remembered the trial and put his hands around his trident, ready to attack if she made a move. 'Um… I am pretty sure I'm a hybrid. Just look at the plants and fur' Rose shook as she spoke, holding onto Undyne behind her back, terrified of all the monsters. 'No, you're part human and monster. More importantly a hybrid of Frisk and you' Toriel stated, the air heating up slightly.

Papyrus stood back, not believing that anybody could kill the lovely Frisk he had known and liked completely platonically. Asgore remembered Rose from the trial that had proclaimed her a mass murderer. Asgore drew his trident and Sans revealed his blue glowing eye with a few gaster blasters behind him. Alphys, Papyrus, and Undyne were the only ones without any weapons drawn.

'I-I didn't kill Frisk; he gave me h-his soul… I even tried to talk him out of it s-so he… could be with you guys' Rose shook as she looked at the locket tears welling up as the familiar warm feeling of Frisk's presence doesn't show up, just emptiness. Sans saw the innocence in Rose's eyes that he had seen just before she died, mixed with the same regret but no hope. 'I-I knew him for a while, h-he was the nicest human I had ever met granted I have only met 2. If only I was a better person and had a stronger will with a good control over my emotions, then maybe… he would be here to talk to you all' Rose was looking down at the ground as tears streamed down her face. Rose thought nobody would know her pain, and as she collapsed onto the ground in a ball of sobs she knew that trying to make them see her point of view was pointless. She just wanted to be free of this eternal cycle and just die. Rose didn't even notice the fact she was starting to pass out until a wave of tiredness washed over her and everything went black.

Sans watched as the tears slowly receded and the only thing that was still moving was her chest as she slowly breathed in and out. The air slowly cooled down as the fire boiling in Toriel disintegrated as she looked at the poor cub she had known for a few centuries laid on the moss covered ground completely helpless. Alphys ran to Rose and checked her for a temperature. 'Shes boiling! We need to get her somewhere where she can rest. Poor thing seems to of passed out' Alphys said before attempting to pick up Rose but failing. Undyne silently walked over and picked Rose up but smiled as she looked at Rose. Rose was just an innocent monster who was put into a position where she would make choices she didn't want to choose from. Undyne walked past her friends, shooting a glare at Sans as she walked towards the way to the exit to the underground.

'So to stop a lot of monsters from attacking you, you just need to have a mental breakdown and pass out?' Papyrus stated before marching after Undyne hurriedly. Toriel, Asgore, and Alphys followed shortly after, silent as ever. Sans didn't follow, he had a short cut after all and he certainly didn't want to be any where near Rose. She may have seemed innocent and she was in pain over that tragedy but the image of her covered in blood and dust with a knife in her hand and red eyes full of insanity and darkness. Sans clicked his fingers and he disappeared in a flash literally.

 **(Third person)**

Ben sat in the bed of flowers, talking to his new friend. Ben had remembered the last time line and so had Asriel who was holding onto his form by a thread. 'I have missed out on whats going on in the "Modern world" haven't I? Well I have been… not really my self for a very long time' Asriel said as he tried to hide his disintegrating hand from his new friend. 'Yes I need to show you my favorite part of the modern world. "Anime" is defiantly one of the best things to ever happen to the world. I can't wait to teach you about all the wonders of the modern world' Ben went on as she turned to Asriel and noticed a few bits of dust crumbling from his ear flaps.

'What is happening to you! What can I do to help!' Ben said as she rushed to Asriel who just smiled weakly as he watched his paw blow away in the wind. Ben suddenly remembered watching the monsters disintegrate when they died and she realized what was going on. 'You can't do anything for me unless you want to give up your soul to me' Asriel said with a grimace as he remembered what had happened with Chara. Ben liked his new friend, she didn't have many friends and she thought her family hated her.

She looked at her chest and cupped a hand to it. Ben focused his whole will power on making a vessel that housed his very being but smaller. A neon orange heart was placed in the palm of his hand and Asriel noticed it immediately. Asriel gasped as she felt strong determination resonating from the soul, certainly not as strong as Frisk's but powerful still. 'N-no I can't take this! You have a life and I don't want to take that away from you' Asriel said just as his arm blew away and left a singular leaf in its place. 'Trust me, I have no life' Ben said smiling as she held out her soul to Asriel.

A memory of smiling and playing with Rose and Chara when they were young-ish. Rose was around 12,000 and Asriel was around 11,000 while Chara was 14 and half. Looking back on it they were very young and hadn't really bonded with anyone else outside of their social group. Rose and him didn't know about human life expectancies then and probably wouldn't have cared even if they did know. Asriel winced as she remembered how Chara had fused with him, not to see his home but to kill humanity. There was no way of knowing weather this human would do it as well.

As his legs blew away, turning into roots Asriel gasped, feeling cold and terrified. The memories and sins flooded Asriel's mind and his breathing became harsh. Ben couldn't let this continue and pushed the soul to Asriel. Asriel just took it out of fear and suddenly everything went white as they fused.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Knives and kids these days**

 **(Third person)**

'Oh it feels so good to be solid again. Much better then being a ethereal cloud of determination and hate' Chara said as he stretched out, enjoying the feeling. 'Little bit upset that I couldn't posses Rose. She was strong and very easy to manipulate for someone with a human soul. If only that blasted comedian hadn't killed her then I would have a perfect new host.' Chara said as a knife materialized in his hand.

Then he felt it, a strange shift in the air. Chara recognized it, it was the whole reason he was able to take solid form before he killed the doctor. That sudden feeling of power was from a human fusing with a monster. 'Wonder who it is this time? maybe its-'Chara felt something in his soul, a familiar spark as well as something… strange. 'So Asriel has a new soul, interesting. But what is this feeling? It feels… nice' Chara talked to himself as he grabbed his soul. The soul was unstable as shown by its tendency to turn liquid then solid again in a matter of seconds. The feeling was warm, with tinges of determination and happiness. Chara snarled before putting his soul back into his body and thinking about what to do. The sound of a familiar ping of a teleport answered his question. 'Well maybe something humorous would be fun. I have been feeling a little bonely after all'

 **(Third person)**

The pack of strange friends walked along in uncomfortable silence, not knowing what to talk about after the meeting with the now passed out cub in Undyne's arms.

Rose was having nightmares about Chara, her childhood friend whispering in her ear as she held a dusty and bloody knife. 'Finish the deed, Kill the last one. Complete what you started' Chara whispered in her ear as Sans looked at Rose with disappointment. 'It's a nice day today, birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these kids like you-'Sans was stopped mid sentence by Rose charging at him, knife held in front of her. The blade reached its target and slashed Sans across the rib cage, blood started seeping from the wound. Rose dropped the knife immediately as the thick red liquid splattered across the marble tiles. Something about this didn't seem right well a lot of things didn't seem right about this but as Rose looked at the knife, covered in new scarlet speckles she knew that this was some how familiar but different.

Sans fell to one knee, looking at the wound across his chest then to the stunned Rose. The crimson fluid was dripping from the side of his mouth as he continued to smile though the pain. 'So guess that's it huh?... well can't say I didn't try… but how could one… skeleton compete… with a human' Sans managed to say before he disintegrated into dust.

Rose crumpled to the ground, staring at her paws which were covered in thick blood. The knife appeared in her hand and she tossed it away before another appeared in her hand. 'Come on, lets go and beat daddy Asgore and then let's destroy that terrible humanity' Chara whispered in Rose's ear, the sensation making spiders crawl up her spine. 'What are you waiting for? Do you want to kill them all again? You have the power to do anything you want. You can kill as many monsters as you want, even kill their family and make them watch you slit their children's throat and then make them love you. Go on let's finish this' the words echoed in Rose's mind and made her want to throw up. Rose looked at her paws which had turned into human hands. A blue and purple jumper surrounded her body and brown pants covered solid human legs. 'Come on Frisk are you backing out on me?' She laughed and materialized in front of Rose. Rose lost control as she looked up at those once comforting eyes now hollow and tinged with amusement. 'Since when were you the one in control?' Chara said before a flickering hand grabbed Frisk's soul.

'NO!' Rose woke up in Undyne's arms, thrashing and trying to run away from a nightmare. Undyne struggled to keep Rose in her arms as the terrified monster kicked wildly. 'I don't want to kill! I don't want to hurt anyone!' Rose cried out before breaking down into sobs. Rose stopped thrashing as she broke down into tears again. Her eyes were still closed as she broke down, scared of a threat that wasn't there.

'Shh its ok… no body is going to hurt you' Toriel said as she picked up the crying Rose. Undyne wasn't good with children or emotions or calming people down so Toriel was the one calming Rose down. Toriel stroked Rose's head, whispering kind words and slowly Rose calmed down. 'I'm… sorry for that… I had a nightmare' the words were laced with fear but also calmness.

'What was it about?' Undyne asked thinking it might have to do with the resets. Rose froze and started shaking thinking about the blood, the crimson liquid on the floor, the sticky pile of dust and scarlet fluid, the- 'You don't need to tell us if it rattles you this much. Let's all focus on getting to the surface. Something tells me it would be a good idea to get there soon' Papyrus said something feeling not quite right. Rose smiled as they continued walking, a few new flowers sprouting and growing on her dress as she walked with a large smile on her face.

 **(Third person)**

Asriel awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and light from the surface beaming down onto his face from the hole. With a groan Asriel got up, rubbing his head before the memory of Ben handing him her soul flashed in his mind. 'well this is interesting, kinda weird feeling to share a soul and body with a boy' Ben said, getting up. They had split control over the body and to both of them this was incredibly weird.

'Well do you think we should start moving? Maybe try and find Rose?' Ben said startling Asriel as a memory of being a Flower and killing his family and Frisk's friends. Ben saw the memory as well and suddenly realized why he hadn't seen the murderous flower but instead the little goat child. 'W-wait y-you your t-t-the-'

'Flower? Yes… that's was me without a soul. I hate that version of me. But now that you fused with me while I was me I will never have to become that… thing again' Asriel said, sitting down again on the bed of golden flowers, his grave yard.

'We should probably head off… I worry about what Sans will do to Rose considering…' Asriel didn't need to finish that sentence as they both remembered that slaughter house. They awkwardly started walking forward, ready to tackle what ever faced them and to find Rose.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Fallen Child and hallucinations of goats**

 **(Third person)**

Sans was balancing a bone on his index finger, looking at the moon high in the sky and the beautiful stars. He felt calm as he waited, the distant city lighting up like the trees in Snowdin. He heard rocks shuffling under foot and sighed as a memory of the final corridor with lv 19 Frisk.

Chara was a few meters away from him now, smiling as he held the sharp blade. A loose patch of rocks made Chara shift and she knew that Sans had heard her. 'Hey kid, lovely night isn't it? Crickets are whistling, stars are twinkling. On nights like this, kids like you' Chara felt a chilly boney hand around her soul as she was thrown in the air. Chara was smashed into the ceiling and bones dropped down, skewering him in the arms and legs and keeping him in place. Chara had long since become numb to pain but with this new body the feeling of pain came back but instead of screaming, he _moaned_. 'Oh it feels so good to feel something. You aren't wasting anything are you? Going straight to the _point_ ' Chara laughed at his own joke but Sans continued looking over the night sky. 'I already lost my family once, not taking any chances this time' Sans said before his eye started to glow as he summoned gaster blasters. 'Make one wrong move and I will vaporize you. Understand Chara?' Sans finally turned around and noticed the blood dripping from his wounds. Chara was smiling with that creepy grin of insanity making Sans shiver.

The band of monster friends were walking though the judgement hall. Rose was shaking uncontrollable as she walked though the hall, wanting to cower and hide from the hallucinations and memories of monsters with claws and sharp teeth. They were clawing away at her skin, biting into her flesh, using fire and ice magic to torture her. Rose closed her eyes, telling herself they weren't real but they mocked her for every fault she had, every bad deed, every time she showed weakness. 'Filthy murderer!' one of the hallucinations shouted before raking his claws over her arms. Warm sticky blood seeped from the wounds, leaving a trail behind her of blood as it flowed like a fountain. It felt so real but she knew they weren't real, no matter how hard she tried they just wouldn't go away.

Undyne felt guilt as she walked though remembering how she had cracked a smile when no one was looking as they beat Rose with out mercy. Undyne's family were one of the monsters that had suffered from the mania of Rose's family. Her siblings and father murdered in front of her before Rose's family were caught and brought to justice. Her little brother barely only 6 years old had been killed in the rampage and a little bit of Undyne had broken that day as she watched the life fade from a 6-year-old.

Asgore didn't have good memories of this place either. Living for thousands of years meant you saw a lot of horrible people come before you and have their throats for a painless death. He remembered Rose's trial, that had been the hardest for him. When Asgore watched Rose get beaten to near death he felt like Asriel was the one being killed instead of Rose. Rose had been one of Asriel's only friends and it had killed Asgore to watch with no signs of hurt of emotions.

Alphys felt guilt as well. She had felt terrible but she had been experimenting on Rose while she was down in the lab. Alphys had slipped very small doses of determination in the food she would give Rose knowing that her kind where more solid then other monsters. Alphys had also given Rose shocks when she slept to see if it slowed the progression of disintegration, turns out only the high painful amounts did. Rose often would woke up screaming from the pain and Alphys would have to drug her so that Rose would forget the pain and knowledge of what Alphys was doing so Rose would still treat Alphys like the hero she wasn't.

The group reached the throne room and the hallucinations plaguing Rose faded away. She was still terrified from the fact the surface was so close, her freedom was so close. 'I'm scared' Rose whispered as she stood still at the exit, terrified of everything that was about to happen. Toriel grabbed Rose's hand gently, smiling a comforting smile. Rose pulled away gently giving a smile as a hallucination of Toriel with a large line cut across her chest. The vision was behind the real Toriel and the sight made Rose's breath catch. Rose shivered as a chill ran up her spine as she walked though the exit to the throne room.

It was a cave entrance and the exit to the surface was right in front of her. The night sky was beautiful and gave hope to the other monsters as they looked at their window to a sea of lights. Everyone except Rose walked forward to Sans, glad to see him.

 _'Look up'_ Chara spoke in Rose's mind watching her reaction as she looked up. Rose gaped in horror at the impaled figure above her. It had bones though its arms and legs, the molded ends locking him in place. _'Don't you remember me? Your old friend Chara? Don't you want to help your old friend?'_ Chara's voice echoed in Rose's mind as she felt a pulling sensation on her soul. 'Its not real, its just an illusion' Rose said to herself quietly as blood dripped onto her fur. Rose started to walk off before the voice spoke again. _'that's no way to treat your friend is it? Especially when your friends are on the line'_ Rose stopped this time and looked up at Chara. Chara was giving her a huge insane smile as her blade shone in the moon light. The blade was familiar to Rose and she then realized that was the same blade she had been holding on her worst reset. _'That got your attention well, now do you want me to explain what happened in that one reset? Or do you want me to take whats mine right now?'_ Rose felt a sharp pain throughout her whole body. Rose wanted to scream but nothing came out, maybe this being wasn't a hallucination and really was her childhood friend. Rose looked at the entrance and noticed that her friends were no where to be seen, they had abandoned her.

 _'Ok its story time! once upon a reset a certain human killed all his friends and family he had made on an old reset. The human was standing before the judge of the underground and died many many times. But on one special reset he killed the judge. Stricken with grief he tried to back out before the end._

 _The demon that had pushed him to kill everyone had gained enough power to become solid after thousands of years waiting for someone to give her the power. The demon took the human's soul and forced him to reset. The demon let him use his soul but the human was permanently bound to the demon. In an attempt to make up for his sins he didn't kill anyone and instead made friends with everyone. In the end of his route the demon possessed his body and forced him to kill all his friends._

 _After many attempts to regain his soul he gave up and then finally stumbled upon something he could use to get a happy ending again and "repent" for his permanent sins. The human had stumbled upon a young monster dying in a laboratory seeming hopeful but afraid. Now I think you can fill in the dots can't you?'_ Chara finished the story smiling as in the dark her red eyes glowed.

Rose grabbed his heart locket and opened it, looking at the red border around her pink soul. 'Your… really Chara?' Rose said before looking up at Chara with unreadable eyes. Chara just smiled, less insane then before but now the smile of a predator when it finds good pray. 'Yes now-'Chara was stopped midsentence by vines gently pulling him off the bones and pulling him down to the ground gently. Rose went in for a large hug startling Chara at the fact she wasn't cowering in fear. 'I remember you. Its been so long hasn't it? I thought you had died with Asriel all those thousands of years ago' Rose said as she held Chara close to herself. Chara was shocked but regained herself and laughed. 'Oh this is so funny! Your as easy to manipulate and forgive as your family!' Chara laughed as she heard Rose gasp.

'They were already on the brink from watching so many monster die from old age that is was easy as pie to manipulate them into killing. I loved how they all broke and just how with just a few influences and whispering I could make them become killing machines. I wasn't happy when they were apprehended but it certainly had given me a bit of power.' Chara said with a smile as Rose broke from the hug. The knife was gleaming in the moonlight eerily as Chara held the knife over his head. Rose was in too much of a state to do anything as Chara held the knife right above Rose. With a calm smile across his face Chara swung the knife.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Knives and Unicorneus**

 **(Third person)**

'Hi I'm Unicorneus!' Asriel was trying to ignore the Temmie that had glomped his arm. The temmie had repeatedly proclaimed itself as Unicorneus and was wearing a blue and pink horn made of "Temmie flakes". 'Argh can you please stop repeating yourself! I know your name already' Ben proclaimed as the Temmie crawled up their arm and started to play with their ear flaps. Some where along waterfall the Temmie called Unicorneus had followed them and had attached itself to them.

They finally reached the judgement halls and Asriel shivered as a chill ran up his spine. He was dreading seeing his parents again, how would they take seeing their dead son walking around again and seeming a bit distant. As they reached the throne room Asriel remembered playing around the large throne, his dad telling him that one day he would be the one sitting on it. Back then it had been hard to comprehend sitting on the large red seat but now.

Asriel gulped nervously before he heard voices and a distant laughter, a familiar laughter. Asriel ran to the sound of the noise and saw Chara looming over Rose, life plunging down. Asriel screamed in terror and the knife stopped a centimeter away from Rose's head. Chara looked up and his breathing wavered as he saw Asriel before his usual evil and insane smile came back. 'Oh Asriel, you look amazing with that new soul! I recently got one to as well as Rose. Isn't that great? The old band is back together for a final adventure. We have the crazy mortal immortal, we have the pacifist prince with a dark secret, and then we have the genocidal human who hates his own kind' Chara said happily as she brought her knife in front of her, a warped reflection of Asriel showing in the blade's gleaming metal. 'Back together for what I like to call "The final battle" for you see, I have something very very special to show you' Rose screamed in pain as her soul went into Chara's hand. His wounds healed and he sighed as they closed, the flesh showing no signs of it ever being hurt

Asriel knew he couldn't vs Chara, not with two human souls. 'Please Chara, its not to late to change your mind' Asriel said trying to convince Chara out of this path. Chara just smiled back before raising his knife and putting the soul inside him. Rose's body started disintegrating, she had no soul and her body was struggling to stay together without it. Her emotions felt like they were fading from her very being before she caught a glimpse of a golden spark in the corner of her vision. Rose laughed a hollow delirious laugh and immediately starting coughing up dust as she crawled with stumps towards it. She crawled next to the golden spark, her body was barely anything and she only had one arm as she reached out for the tiny golden spark.

'Surely you remember what they did to you on that run? How they ripped you to shreds with my knife? Maybe you blocked the memory out but I remember it very clearly. After that I offered him a choice; Reset the world and be a good partner or don't. The idiot refused and I destroyed his precious world but of course he tried to come back to nothing. I then offered him a deal, I would bring back his precious world in exchange for his soul. He refused and I kicked him out of the nothingness. He tried to reason with me for something else but eventually he gave in and I got his soul.' Chara said before charging at Asriel with extreme speed. Asriel barely dodged as Chara kept attacking him with extreme speed. 'They reset the world and attempted to be a pacifist but in the end when they reached the surface, I took what was mine and killed everyone. The poor fool kept trying to complete the happy ending, talking to you, calling everyone as much as possible. He tried everything he could to try and change the outcome but you don't make a deal with a demon and expect to come out the other end with out consequences.' Chara recollected to Asriel as he swung her knife at him. Chara slashed wildly and without mercy, his red eyes gleaming with a sadistic pleasure.

'Now on one particular run after Frisk had saved everyone he some how managed to get into the true lab. I felt my hold on him weaken as he explored the true lab and as soon as he found Rose I knew something was wrong. He was on borrowed time but somehow he managed to cheat the deal. I followed them both the whole way and during that fight with Undyne I knew I could do something about it. It was tricky to get Rose to fight but eventually I did. She stopped just before the final blow but because of her own strength and inability to control it, she killed Undyne' Chara's voice was slightly shaky as he talked, his anger at Asriel not fighting making him feel something. 'She killed so many when she was forced to fight, you even helped her kill them. You both killed mum, dad, and Alphys and then she killed you. That part wasn't me but it was still amazing to watch as she walked in the foot steps of her "savior". I think by then I had a body but that doesn't mean I can't have a puppet to toy with. I am getting bored of this fight so why don't you just DIE!' Chara shouted before one of his slashes hit Asriel on the arm. The gash oozed crimson liquid and Asriel winced. Asriel stumbled from the pain and Chara just smiled as she held the knife. 'Chara… I know you've been hurt but listen to me. I still love you though all this' Chara's breath wavered as the words sunk in. 'Your just trying to reason for your life by telling me- '

'Mum and Dad miss you' Chara stopped and tried to shake the words off but they replayed in her head. 'We all miss you, its not to late' Asriel said as he took a step forward. Chara gripped her head and started shaking, the knife still in her hand. 'No, no no no! you don't understand do you! I can't! I hurt too many people. I killed so many, I killed you all! There is no turning back from the route I'm going down. Besides I'm on borrowed time, if I release the souls I have then well. I don't want to go back to being an ethereal cloud, watching as everyone lives life happily while I watch.' Chara said a tear escaping her eye as she shook. Asriel walked to Chara and hugged her, knowing the pain all too well. 'Its not too late' Asriel whispered in Chara's ear just before she pushed him away. 'There is no redemption for the demon!' Chara said before swinging her knife wildly at Asriel. She kept slashing until she fell to her knees in tears. Blooded arms wrapped around Chara and she gasped as she saw a bloody Asriel with cuts all over his body. A health bar could be made out in the corner of Chara's vision with a 1 next to it. 'I love you Chara' Asriel whispered in Chara's ear before she hugged him back.

Chara drew away from the hug and wiped her face with a green sleeve. A memory of a certain friend brought them both back to reality as they looked behind them. The spot where they had last seen Rose was just a pile of dust, with a single golden flower on top. Asriel walked over to the dust and looked down at the flower and smiled a sad smile. 'You know you don't need to pretend right?' Asriel said as he went down to his knees to look at the delicate flower. Eyes appeared on the flower and they looked up at Asriel, confused. A mouth formed on the flower and it took in a deep breath before looking up again. 'Why can't I feel my limbs? Why can't I feel anything?' the flower said before looking down at itself. Asriel just smiled as he pet the gentle petals with a large fuzzy paw. 'You don't have a soul but you have determination and so your essence infused its self with a host. From my time being a flower you can only feel; fear, confusion, sadness, anger, hate, hope, amusement. Just try to orient your self first I remember how hard it was at first.' Asriel got up letting Rose look around. She looked at her leaves and then squeezed her eyes shut and a bunch of small vines sprouted from the ground. Chara looked at Rose in pity before summoning Rose's soul. It was a weaker pink and the border was still around it, the two unable to separate. Chara walked to Rose with the soul in hand and knelt down. 'Hey' She said awkwardly as a long silence followed. 'Take it' Chara said as she pushed the soul towards Rose who just looked at it with confusion. Rose brang a vine to it and grabbed it out of Chara's hand with a vine and looked at it. She pushed it to her face and still nothing happened. Rose looked at the refusing soul with a mixture of anger and fear at why it wasn't working. 'Why isn't it working! Its my soul it should work!' Rose tossed it back to Chara as she started to well up at the thought of being like this forever. Chara picked up the fallen soul before placing it back into her chest with a slight sigh.

'Looks like we are going to be dealing with a second Flowey huh? Maybe we should call her Flowey so the others don't get hurt' Chara spoke her mind, her thoughts leaving their evilness for a few moments before sighing and groaning at the thought of a second Flowey. 'I think Papyrus might be happy to hear that he will have another Flowey to talk to' Asriel chuckled as he remembered the fan club. Rose should have been of happy, she should have been chuckling as well and experiencing joy at the fact she would be meeting the group with a fresh start but she couldn't, it felt empty. 'Look lets just get to the surface and forget everything that happened down here because I really don't feel like it!' Rose snapped in exasperation. 'What? You getting ready to "Leaf" out of here?' The group turned to the cave entrance and saw Sans with a single bone in hand.

'Hi!' some how Unicorneus had vanished through the fighting and decided to ran over to Sans after magically reappearing. 'Well it appears you have a Temmie with you, they don't let go easily you know and follow you like a lost puppy. Talking about puppies where is Rose?' Asriel was very confused as to why Sans wasn't wondering how the deceased heir to the throne was there. Rose couldn't look at Sans and retreated into the ground, reappearing behind Asriel. Sans noticed the slight hint of golden petals behind Asriel and clenched his teeth, remembering the flower that killed his friends. 'Say, whos your little petalled friend? They seem a little nervous' Rose peeked out from behind Asriel's legs and glared in turn to Sans's death glare. 'Oh her? She kinda followed us here' Sans looked at Asriel the one who had spoken and a forgotten memory of a judgement hall and a flower with a sticking resemblance to this little one attacking him relentlessly. 'Say, you look a lot like the heir to the throne that died all those thousands of years ago. I remember seeing a few pictures in a book about it' as Sans reached out one hand to Asriel, Ben came up from his nap in their soul and recoiled. Sans then put the pieces together, him being a very perceptive skeleton and noticing the slight orange and white glow from Asriel's chest it was easy to know what had happened but the remaining flower. 'Who is the flower?' Sans asked inquisitively as he looked the flower in the eyes. 'I thought you could remember the timelines? Or is your skull too thick to process what is going on!' Rose snapped angrily before hiding behind Asriel again. 'Well, didn't expect you to be so snappy like a dragon but you think you know a flower-'

'Stop acting like we are friends! You filthy judge! How many monsters did you kill anyway? You are the true monster here!' Rose snapped so loudly that Sans stepped back as the words sunk in. 'Rose?' Sans looked at the little flower who continued glaring. 'Lets just get out of here, I am sick of being down here for a few thousand years and I can't wait a second longer' Rose felt Chara cupping a hand into the cave soil just under Rose, picking her up easily wondering why there were no roots. 'Sans! We have been worried sick for you! What have-' Papyrus came into the cave opening and saw the group of strangers, all except for the flower speckled with blood. Rose tried to feel joy but she was as empty as ever but could hold herself from snapping at the innocent skeleton. 'Sans you really shouldn't disappear like that, where is the-' Toriel appeared in the entrance and just looked at her deceased children come back from the dead.

'Hi mom... been awhile hasn't it?'


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: New beginnings**

 **(Third person)**

Rose looked over the urban metropolis from the windowsill of the apartment. She would have thought it was beautiful, been amazed by all of the technology and lights and sunset but she couldn't feel anything but sadness. It had been three years since she and the monsters had left the underground and she had embraced her new identity, not that she had a choice. Toriel had fainted 3 times and on the fourth time she got it through her head that her children were alive and that one of them had a second personality of a human called "Ben". Asgore hadn't fainted but did think it was an illusion before Chara slapped him.

Sans and Papyrus in the human world had both gotten jobs, Papyrus a chief who was learning new things every day and Sans… nobody really knows but apparently it pays really well. Asgore and Toriel had opened up a school, the first school that allowed both humans and monsters. Undyne had quickly risen the ranks in the human police force but quit saying "This is way too easy" and had decided to be a professional tester of hard metals and testing of tough materials for construction and protection. Alphys had become a scientist and had quickly entered into the papers for "Being the leading scientist in hundreds of different medical researches". Alphys was the only other monster aside from Chara, Asriel, and Sans to know Rose's true identity and had been working on a cure for her condition and to find why she couldn't regain her soul.

'Rose! I'm home and I have a surprise for you!' Asriel called from the doorway with a few bags of groceries and a strange container. Rose didn't look to the voice, this becoming a regular routine with her friends. The group of friends except for Asgore and Toriel decided to move into one large apartment and share rent with each other, Rose didn't have to pay rent because she didn't have a job. 'Its from Alphys! She just made a new breakthrough with your soul from Chara and she may have found a way to reverse this!' Asriel called out excitedly but no response was elicited from Rose. Rose had long since given up hope after the first 50 "Cures" so this was considered to be just another reminder of her depressing pessimistic life. 'This one does seem to be the best results all though this is the most danger-'

'Why don't we just kill 7 humans, take the souls and give them to me it worked for you didn't it? Except you killed the entire underground for it' Asriel winced at the mention of what he did. 'Now Rose- '

'Its not like I have anything to live for anyway'

'Rose'

'I just live a depressing life of sitting on this windowsill in a clay pot without any happiness. I even planned everything out considering I have nothing else to do aside from plan. You know that child with-'

'ROSE!' Asriel shouted making Rose stop and shrink back in fear. 'We are not murdering anyone! I know this is difficult but it is not good to kill! Especially when it comes to a child with stage one cancer!' Both Ben and Asriel were yelling now. 'Look, this cure is high risk because it might make you worse or kill you, but if nothing goes wrong and Alphys has managed to recalibrate her determination extractor to extract the essence of a conscious and personality then we can get you out of that form. Now Chara has given up your soul which has made her a bit… strange but she is still good but please try this time to be nice, last time you two interacted you said a lot of hurtful things and… well I don't need to explain the rest.' They shivered at the recollection and the destructive power of a weed whacker.

'If anything goes wrong I hope it kills me, it would be better than living in this horrifying vessel' Rose turned around as Asriel picked up her pot.

As they arrived at Alphys's new lab Rose tensed as a cold, dark, life sucking emotion crept into her. It was fear, fear that she might die for what? A hunch on something that only might work. 'Maybe this isn't such a good idea, how about we go home and forget about this' Rose looked at Asriel with a strong fear in her eyes with a slight hint of pleading.

'Look everything is going to be alright' Asriel said it a lot like a nurse just before they gave you a needle.

'No! I don't want to go in there! I just can't!' Rose squirmed, the pot wriggling out of Asriel's paws. The pot smashed onto a patch of soil and before Asriel could stop her she disappeared into the ground.

'Whats all the commotion about?!' The door to the lab had opened revealing a distressed Chara.

'She ran away! I don't know where she is but she smashed the pot and escaped through a hole in the concrete' Asriel shouted in distress at the thought of where she went.

'This is bad! Shes essentially a second Flowey and I don't want to wait for the missing person reports or for Tokyo to get destroyed' Chara said just before she pulled out her knife. 'Look, if she kills anyone I don't think the humans will be quick to forgive so we need to act quickly' Chara grabbed Asriel by the arm and hailed him up to his feet. 'Snap out of it! We need to act!' Chara slapped Asriel which woke up Ben from the depths.

'I understand, lets go Chara' Ben said as they both started to run in opposite directions to cover more area.

Rose came up from the ground, this being a very unfamiliar form of travel it made her a little nauseous. 'Whe-where am I?' Rose looked around and spotted a children's hospital. 'Maybe I can do my backup plan' Rose felt something… strange in her stem but she pushed it away as she went back underground with a plan.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Child's play in an Immortal's game**

 **(third person)**

It had been a week since Rose had disappeared and so far, no reports of missing people had been filed but Ben and Asriel knew something was wrong. They had been looking all week, no breaks, no food, no water, the only sleep coming from the few times they had passed out from exhaustion. 'Asriel or Ben… whoever is up right now you need to stop! She is gone!' Chara put a hand on their shoulder but they just shrugged it off.

'Can't…stop…humans…deadly' they barely managed to say that through parched and cracked lips.

'If you don't stop I will make you! You know I am stronger then you' Chara wasn't stronger, she was now just a weak and fragile human with a borrowed soul.

'Innocent…will…die…can't…stop' they were filled with more determination then Frisk and they refused to give up on this.

 ** _*You call out for help… but nobody came_**

Rose was crying in an alley behind the hospital, crying into her solid legs. She hadn't thought about what would happen when she could feel guilt and remorse again but now it was too late. She had gained 6 souls in a day from when people failed emergency surgery alone. As soon as they died she would take their souls without anyone knowing and now she had a morgues equivalent all because the top surgeon for the little hospital had disappeared without a trace. She could feel everything, every bit of pain a human felt, every sadness or bit of mourning, every life being extinguished from this bleak world and it was suffocating. She could have saved every one of those beings with her new power if she wanted but of course Rose knew that it would upset the laws of life and death, much like she had.

Rose was too busy crying to care about the short skeleton at the end of the alley. Sans had found a new job on his board about a strange flower appearing right when children were about to die and then disappearing when they did die. He had gotten used to his new job as a hitman, he was saving lives by taking out the people on his board, the scum of this new world. He had taken on many strong foes before and as soon as Rose had disappeared he was expecting for the job to appear but what he hadn't expected was the thing before him. It had a vague resemblance to Rose, similar wolf like body, similar dress but one of the things that was very out of place was the fact her dress had blossomed completely. All over Rose's dress were the most extravagant flowers, some completely foreign to both human and monsters. Rose's plant wings were made with plant fiber as a skeleton, and extravagant long petals as feathers which twitched as Sans took a step forward, the sound of gravel crunching under shoe very audible.

'Well looks like being discreet is out of the question, and it looks like you have a bit of blood on your hands. Whelp, this is just something I have to do' Sans summoned a wall of Bones around him. The bones hurtled towards Rose who didn't move or react as they smashed into thousands of pieces against her hide. Sans stood back as shards of bone filled the air, the fact one of his most powerful bone summons had affected her about as much as air to a god was unsettling.

'Are you afraid of me?' Rose's voice sounded as beautiful as wind chimes but a layer of thunder sapped into her words.

'Hmm maybe depends on how you would feel if your most powerful attack did squat against a pretty powerful looking thing'

'I have the power to snap every bone in your body instantly with a snap of my fingers, resurrect you, and kill you in a thousand other ways with each one being more painful than the last. Now let me ask again if you're afraid?'

'No'

'Why not?'

'Because I know you aren't that kind of a monster' Sans words compelled Rose to look behind herself. Her eyes were strange, confusing, weird, yet beautiful at the same time. Where the whites should be were an ever changing spectra of colors yet they also seemed to have all the stars of the cosmos compressed into such a small space. Rose's pupils were slated and pure blinding white, showing no emotions at all.

'You don't know me, what I thought when I was down in that horrifying basement, what I had to go through. The one thought that plagued my dreams was of that one day where you looked me in the eye and killed me. Well, in a sense you did kill me, you killed the me old me who missed their family and was a husk with no determination, no hope, no LOVE. But then you just had to not let me get away and hide, it would be a lot easier wouldn't it? I would have been able to hide and maybe I could have just thrown myself off a cliff one time to kill myself.' Rose turned back, hiding her eyes again.

'I have more determination then a petty mortal like you could ever realize. I don't need Frisk's soul anymore' Sans noticed the orange button labeled "*RESET" and he froze.

'So… that's it then? We are all just going to end up right where we began with no memory huh? You're really going to do it again to all your new friends? Frisk would be ashamed of-'

'Frisk is dead! He gave up and disappeared all because he just had to judge me even though he did the same thing!' Rose shouted before turning around fully to face Sans. 'You don't get to judge me you horrible being! You murderer! You... you serial killer!' in a flash Rose was in front of Sans in an instant, her sharp oversized canines bared inches in front of Sans's face. A clawed paw grabbed Sans by the collar of his blue hoodie. 'You will never judge me again. Now let me judge you' Rose looked deep into Sans's eyes but instead of his memory a strange foreign memory played.

 _'Come on mummy! We need to reach the top of the hill!' a little brown haired girl with bright green eyes ran up a semi large grass hill. 'I'm coming Gretchen!' The mother was in a puff as she walked up the large hill. 'We need to hurry if we want to catch the fairies!' Gretchen was running so fast she could have probably beat records. As the girl reached the top of the hill a beautiful sight filled the valley below of mushroom cottages and small glowing objects. Large flowers of every variety sparkled in a million different colors as the glowing things passed by them. As the mother reached the top of the hill the vision disappeared and the girl looked up at her mother. 'You missed them, they were so beautiful!' the girl simply smiled at her mother who gave an exhausted but happy smile. 'Come on let's go we are going to be late for my appointment with the doctors' The mother tried to hurry the child but Gretchen wasn't moving, not an inch. The mother sighed before sitting down next to her daughter and giving her daughter a hug. 'If you need some time then ok, I'll be patient with you if that's what you really need'_

 ** _*You are filled with… Patience and Kindness_**

 _'Come on! We need to evacuate now! the building is about to collapse!' Firemen shouted through speakers as they tried to get people as far away as possible._

 _'No! my baby is still in there!' a woman cried out from the streets as the firemen dragged her away. A boy most likely 10 looked at the woman then at the flaming house and slid under a firemen's arm as he ran into the building. The interior was burning and it was filled with smoke, the building was collapsing around the boy but he heard a distant crying among the roar of the fire. He ran like his life depended on it, pulling his shirt over his nose and mouth to try and block out most of the fumes. He came to a cot that was surrounded by flames and without hesitation reached through the flames and grabbed the baby. His skin burned from the heat but he held the baby tight and ran the way he came. He was bleeding and his skin would be scarred permanently from the burns but he managed to get out of the house just before it collapsed. The boy fell to his knees, putting the baby gently on the ground before he passed out from the pain and injuries._

 _'He's certainly a brave hero'_

 ** _*you are filled with… Bravery and Perseverance_**

 _Guns boomed loudly nearly drowning out the sounds of sirens and shouting. A woman in a police jacket was hiding behind a metal crate, gun held tightly to her chest as she saw blood from her falling friends. A gun pressed against the woman's head and she froze. A man in a 80s mobster costume was holding the gun, a cigarette in his mouth as he grabbed the woman's shoulder with his free hand and pulled her up. 'Drop your weapons or your "Captain" dies!' The man's voice was raspy and sounded like a stereotypical mobster from a movie. Both sides stopped fighting and looked at the mobster._

 _'Really? What are you from the 80s or somethin'?' The woman said before stepping on the mans foot as hard as she could. The mobster let go of the woman with a shriek of pain_

 _'You stupid woman! Ill kill you!' The mobster aimed his gun at the woman who grabbed his wrist just before he fired, the bullet digging into her shoulder instead of her heart._

 _'If I am going to die then I am taking you with me!' The woman shouted at the mobster as they wrestled, neither letting up. A gun shot filled the air and the mobster collapsed from the bullet in his head. The woman wore a pleased expression on her face just before another gunshot filled the air as a bullet pierced her chest. She collapsed to the ground but without a leader to direct them the mob were quickly gunned down and forced to surrender._

 _'Justice…was…served'_

 ** _*You are filled with… Justice and Integrity_**

 ** _*You are filled with Imagination, Faithfulness, Curiosity, Courageousness, Ethics, Generosity, Honesty, Initiative, Creativity_**

All of the soul's memories played, all filling her with something different, something that showed her the who she was and needed to be.

Sans fell to the ground as Rose let go of him, her body glowing bright white and seeming to change. The light dissipated revealing her old self, the one before the change and before the trial. Her lone vine clung to her body tightly as the small wolf collapsed to her knees.

'What have I become? I blamed you for everything that has gone wrong in my life when really it's my fault. These souls showed me everything I was and how during that time as a flower I had forgotten who I really was and what I had forgotten. You may have been the one to wrap the noose around my neck but I'm the one who jumped.' Rose's eyes were hidden but small glittering droplets that shone like diamonds fell down to the gravel. 'I don't know how to release these souls, the barrier let the last souls leave properly because during the impact their remaining essence on this plane shattered letting them enter their afterlife but… There is nothing I can use these souls for' Rose summoned her new soul, this one going through the entire spectrum of colors compressed and in an eternal shift through the small vessel. 'I could try and hide it from the humans and monsters but… They would be stuck here, trapped in a prison of flesh and doomed to be unable to surface, talk, live.' Rose couldn't bear the thought of that and continued crying.

'You said Frisk was dead right? If he was fused with you and then disappeared, then I know what you can use the power for' Rose looked up at Sans who had a relaxed smile on his face.

 ** _*You are filled with… DETERMINATION_**

 **A/N: Chapter twelve, this chapter, and the rest will be edited marginally for better reading. The reason I've only uploaded these now is because my fan account crashed on me. While I was waiting, I got distracted with life and other stories so this is still very early in my writing style. Everything after this story will be infinitely better and will hopefully show how much better I've gotten. Now, for the rest of the story**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Final Reunion**

 **(Third person)**

Asriel and Ben was about to give up before he heard audible crying and a familiar voice. 'Its Rose!' they ran towards the voice which was coming from an alley behind a hospital. As they both rounded the bend they froze as the sight sank in. Frisk was crying into Rose's fur and hugging the considerably taller Monster. Rose was crying weakly but with a smile as she held Frisk tightly.

 _Earlier_

Frisk was nearly all alone in the void, surrounded by nothing but darkness. ' _Oh I think your friend is coming to get you. We were having so much fun too. Well tell her when she gets you that Gaster is coming back, and he has a few tricks up his sleeve'_ Frisk was about to question this when a blinding light surrounded him. Before Frisk could blink he felt the crunch of gravel against his feet and two familiar figures around him.

'That was hard! But the result was worth it' A paw was stretched out to Frisk who looked at it with surprise. Frisk leaped up and hugged Rose tightly in joy at the fact he was back and Rose was ok. 'Heh wish I could savor this moment longer but I have a bit of a time limit on me' Frisk stepped back before taking in the sight. 'Well I think you remember Asriel if I am correct? How he became a god and then used the souls to break the barrier? Well the void is a lot harder to reach then what you'd expect and bringing someone from the dead…' Rose didn't need to explain as Frisk looked at her claws which were slowly, slowly disappearing. Frisk summoned his soul which had a thick crack down the middle and offered it to Rose who simply smiled and shook her head. 'Sorry but I can't this time' Rose got onto her knees rounding up to Frisk's height. 'I already lived, I've made friends, saved people, helped people, I don't need to live any longer. I don't need the Continue button any more' Tears were filling Frisk's eyes as Rose explained this like an adult explaining death to a child.

'You might not be able to wrap your head around this but trust me on this, just because I don't have a Continue button doesn't mean I won't be with you' Rose smiled as tears fell down her own cheeks as Frisk hugged her tightly. Frisk said that he would miss her if she left and tried to talk Rose into fusing again but Rose just smiled and held Frisk tightly.

 _Present_

'Rose! You're- oh no we need to get you to Alphys's lab now!' The two panicked as they saw the dust falling off of Rose's paws. Then they noticed Sans whom still wore a smile despite the fact his eyes were bleak. 'Sans, teleport Rose to Alphys's lab now!' Asriel shouted as he ran to Rose who had broken from the hug. Sans remained motionless, not even lifting a finger to help Asriel. 'Sans! As your prince and future king I command you to teleport Rose to the lab!' Asriel commanded as he held Rose's hand.

'It's ok, Asriel I'm fine' Rose put a paw to Asriel's cheek gently.

'I refuse to let you die! If Sans won't help and you won't move, then I have no choice' Asriel scooped up Rose in his arms with no resistance. Asriel ran like the wind out of the alley with Rose in his arms tightly.

They reached Alphys's lab in a few minutes but Rose was fading fast. Asriel bashed through the door like it was tissue and ran to the area of Alphys's lab that was dedicated to the study of Rose. Alphys jumped as she spotted Asriel in the door way with a pale dusty Rose in his arms. 'Start up the machine we need to work quickly!' Alphys nodded and ran to the scary looking machine with two pods, one pod empty and the other containing Rose's soul that was somehow still fused with a copy Frisk's soul, but it looked greyer then either remembered. The empty pod opened and Asriel rushed to place Rose inside it. Rose was still smiling and looked up at Asriel.

'It doesn't matter if I die, I've lived a long time' Rose said weakly as part of her face started to wither away into dust.

'Don't talk like that! You're going to be fine!' Asriel was panicking as he rushed around with Alphys to set everything up. The hum of machinery filled the air as the pod door closed just as Rose closed her eyes and her breathing became nearly nonexistent. A bright light filled the room and the soul inside one of the pods turned into a thick liquid and traveled through the tubes and into the pod containing Rose. The liquid splashed onto Rose's chest and started forming a heart shape on her chest. It sank into Rose's skin and the disintegration stopped immediately. Rose still wasn't moving, her body unchanging making Asriel suck in a breath.

Far far away the souls that had helped Rose felt her dying. _'Should we help her?'_ Ethics spoke thinking about the fact it would be the right thing to do.

 _'If we help her, we won't be able to leave this plane'_ Honesty spoke truthfully.

 _'But it's the right thing to do, if we don't help her then we would sacrifice our integrity and our ability to call ourselves bringers of the truth'_ Integrity/justice thought about her morals and how this would break everything she stood for.

 _'We have already helped her but showing kindness is just what everyone should do. Also we can wait for the afterlife, it isn't going anywhere'_

 _'We can't be cowards! We need to persevere through the hardships and help Rose'_

 _'Just imagine how interesting it would be to try this! Oh who knows what could happen!'_

 _'Look if no one is going to take initiative and just sit around taking your time talking! She's dying and we need to help her!'_ Initiative took well initiative as they flew towards Rose. Initiative fused with Rose, giving her some of the personality traits and their initiative. The rest of the souls followed fusing with the dying monster and giving her their attributes.

'What!? Her soul power is off the charts! This power should be impossible! It's over loading the system!' The machines sparked and fizzled out as a strange rainbow power blew the circuits, a blinding light was coming from the tank Rose was in. A projection of an empty soul floated above the pod, the border the same pink as Rose's soul.

 ** _*You called for help… and somebody came._**

 ** _*You are filled with… Determination and Hope_**

The soul filled with colors, filling with many layers of souls every one being a different color. The text showed just before the soul disappeared, the blinding light gone. The pod opened revealing a whole Rose with a dress of flowers and the delta rune formed from many roses.

Rose was in a field of grass her family in front of her with smiles on their faces. Rose was still before tears of joy streamed down her face as she ran up and locked them in a giant group hug. 'Oh dear we missed you so much' Her mother's voice was as smooth as honey and filled with kindness.

'Come on little sis! No need to cry! Crying is for wimps' her older brother said before ruffling Rose's hair.

'I missed you all so much' Rose gave them a squeeze just before she broke off from the hug.

'Oh darling we missed you to' Her father picked Rose up like a child and lifted her above his head. Her father looked a lot like Asgore with his beard and armor but instead of metal the armor was made of millions of plant fibrous tightly pressed together and instead of a goat like appearance he had a wolf's appearance. Rose's dad put her down and stepped back.

'My how you've grown, I wish I had been able to teach you how to use your gifts but I am glad you learned on your own' The father smiled warmly as Rose's family huddled around him. The distance between them was in reality a meter but it felt like a universe to Rose.

'Big sis! I think your friends are coming… that means its good bye for now' Rose's little sister looked at Rose with a bittersweet smile.

'But… I don't want to leave!' Rose shouted as she hugged her family for the second last time.

'Oh honey you will be with us again you just are going to have to wait, I wish you didn't have to leave but that is selfish of me. You still have a life and friends who love you' Rose's mother kissed Rose's head and tears started to fall from her eyes. 'If you ever feel alone just ask and we will be there, just not visibly so' Rose's father smiled warmly as he

ruffled Rose's ears.

'I will never forget you all… I promise' Rose hugged her family the very last time, their fur warm and comforting against her own fur. 'We love you' Her whole family whispered as they hugged her back just before a blinding light engulfed them all.

'Rose?' Asriel was sitting next to the limp anthropomorphic wolf plant hybrid in front of him. 'Why isn't she waking up?' Ben said extremely worried.

Rose opened her eyes revealing just her eyes, the golden familiar eyes they knew from before and it was her fang filled smile that shone brightly.

 **A/N: Thank you all for taking the time to read this. This was the first ever piece I've ever finished, I still remember writing it so long ago (Like a year ago). Hope that you've enjoyed it, I plan to use the character Rose again in some future stories (albeit a very edited version) and hope that you like them. This is it from me, from now on I'll only release stories I've actually completed and edited, so they are guaranteed an ending. It will mean that the stories I publish will be few and far between, but trust me it will be** ** _worth it_** **.**


End file.
